Between Darkness and Light
by Anjirika
Summary: The Dagger & Excalibur are one, and the battle against Arthur and the knights of Camelot is quickly finished but the price for such an act is too much. The Dark Swan decides to descend into hell to rescue the soul that was lost. She will face monsters and magic like never before and the question remains; who will return from Hell, the Dark Swan or the Saviour? Spoilers for S5 R&R
1. Descent into Hell 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm just borrowing them._

 _Author's Note: There has been a lot of speculation on Killian and the reunited Excalibur… as well as the cryptic clue that 5B would be "Hell" for our beloved characters. This is my own speculation on what will happen._

 **Descent into Hell**

 **Chapter One: The Pirate and the Swan**

The Dark Swan stood at the well. She had the sword and she had the dagger, and all she needed was a drop of magic to restore what had been broken. She used her magic to pull a drop from the well and covered the edge of the dagger and sword with it. She was just about to reunite the broken blade with the dagger when she heard people running through the forest.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret called out. "Stop!"

The Dark Swan couldn't stop. She had a plan to complete.

"Please," David added as he came up to his wife. "Don't do this."

"We're sorry," Mary Margaret added.

"We remember what happened in Camelot," David continued.

"How?" the Dark Swan asked. "I took your memories."

"We found your dream catchers," Mary Margaret admitted. "We're sorry for snooping but when we found them, we had to know what happened."

"We know that Merlin tried to kill you," David said.

"And we understand," Mary Margaret assured.

"You don't understand," the Dark Swan answered. "You never have."

"Emma," Mary Margaret pleaded. "We love you."

"You're our daughter. We will always protect you."

"Well you failed," the Dark Swan snapped. Then, before anyone could act she brought her hands together. The pieces of the sword and the dagger were pulled together and were instantly created one.

"No!" Arthur cried as he came running through the forest. "Stop."

The Dark Swan turned to the King. She knew that the man was dangerous… that he wanted to take the reunited blade and use it to rule all the realms. She also remembered what he had tried to do to her in Camelot and she would never forgive him. The Dark Swan lunged at Arthur, intent to kill him, but another blade met hers. She paused and saw Hook standing there.

"What do you want Pirate?" she asked. "He's the enemy."

"I remember what he did to us in Camelot," Hook replied. "But he deserves to be brought to justice, not killed."

"He would do the same to me," the Dark Swan replied. "He tried to kill me."

"I know," Hook said. "But we need to save you. We can't do that if you kill… again."

"I don't want to hurt you," the Dark Swan said. "Now get out of my way."

"Never."

"Fine," the Dark Swan whispered. "Have it your way."

She lunged at him and he parried her attack. They exchanged blows. Hook quickly gained the upper hand, so Emma magicked them back to Storybrooke. Their battle continued and people were coming out into the street to see what was going on. The pesky redhead and her wolfish friend were standing there, as was the warrior who lived among the Merry Men. The old lady who ran the diner held a little baby in her arms, and the Evil Queen along with her thief husband stood horrified. She knocked Hook to the ground and summoned her magic to bring Arthur to her; she was just about to rip out his heart when-

"Mom!" Henry cried out. "What are you doing?"

For one moment, the Dark Swan faltered. As dark and evil as she was, she still cared for the boy. She didn't want him to see her kill someone. Henry proved to be a distraction, and Hook (who had gotten to his feet) tackled Emma to the ground. The darkness within her flared to life and she decided to take the fight somewhere else. She conjured herself, Hook and Arthur to the Jolly Roger. Arthur was still immobilized, and the Dark Swan was able to gain the upper hand with the pirate.

Or so she thought.

When their blades crossed again, Hook kissed her. The Dark Swan was still so infatuated with the pirate, and she leaned into to the kiss. That provided him with the opening that he wanted, and he managed to wrest the sword from her hand.

 _A/N2: So... I have no idea what is going to happen with Merlin, but I don't trust the guy. In my head, he's tried to kill Emma in Camelot instead of taking the darkness from her, and that set her on the path to destroying the Sorcerer and his band of followers._

 _A/N 3 (December 11, 2015) I've gone back and edited this chapter to make it more in keeping with my version of events._


	2. Descent into Hell 2

**Chapter Two: The Death of Killian Jones**

"Give it back," the Dark Swan commanded.

"No," Hook said as he held it out. "Stay where you."

The Dark Swan found herself stuck to the spot. She watched as the pirate held the sword up in front of her. "Excalibur," he began, talking to the sword as though it understood him. "Take the darkness from her."

The Dark Swan felt the darkness being pulled form her, just as Hook wanted. But then she got the sense that another person was boarding the ship. "Hook," she began.

"No love. Don't say a word."

The Dark Swan felt her voice being taken away. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She could only watch as Arthur, the villainous King of Camelot snuck on board. The Dark Swan could only watch as the King grabbed Hook's fallen sword, and before she could say a word, Arthur ran Killian through with his own blade. Hook's face constricted with pain, and the Dark Swan was reminded of seeing such a sight once before, in another reality, where good and evil were all mixed up. She had been the saviour then, but she had been powerless to stop Hook from dying. Being stabbed was enough to break the spell and the Dark Swan was at his side, holding him as he fell to the ground. Excalibur was taken from his hand, and the Dark Swan knew that she could care, but Killian was dying, and he was her entire world. "Oh please," she whispered. "Don't die."

Hook coughed. "I'll try."

"I'll do anything to save you, just say the word." She raised her hand to heal him. Light started to pool in her palm but he reached up and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't you dare," he whispered.

"Why not?" she asked, the light vanishing.

"I don't want you using your dark magic on me."

"But it will save your life."

"Not unless I make a deal with you," he reminded. "And I don't make deals with the Dark One."

"Please," she pleaded. "I can't lose you."

Hook shook his head. "You lost me when you became the Dark One."

"That's not fair," she cried. "I had no choice."

"I know…" Hook choked out. "But you're not my Emma anymore."

"I am," the Dark Swan insisted, tears in her eyes. "I still love you… and I've been trying to pull the Darkness from me this entire time. I know I made mistakes, but I just wanted to return to my normal life… my life with you."

"I'm sorry," Hook apologized. "I wanted to be with you…"

The Dark Swan couldn't say anything to that. She was too emotional.

"Grant a dying man's wish Swan," he pleaded. "Let me see you as you again."

The Dark Swan closed her eyes and granted the dying pirate his last wish. She masked herself with a glamour that restored her to her previous self. Her skin lost its sparkly glow; her hair regained its natural shine and the black clothes melted away to reveal the jeans, t-shirt and red jacket that she had been so fond of. "Better?" she asked.

"Better," Hook confirmed. "Emma…"

"I'm here," she whispered, the tears rolling down her face. "I love you."

"I—" A tremor went through his body and Emma held him tighter.

"Don't you dare die on me Killian. You promised that you wouldn't leave me. Everyone I've ever loved has died and you said that you would always survive."

"Not for the price that I would pay."

"Please…" she begged, the small part of her soul that was truly Emma Swan coming up to the surface to say one last goodbye. "…you're my happy ending."

"And you were mine." he whispered in an almost inaudible voice.

"Killian…"

"Love you," he said with a shudder, and then with a final gasp he went still. The Dark Swan held her love in her arms and let out a horrific heartbroken shriek. As she cried, the cavalry came storming up the gangplank of the ship. She could hear the gasp of Mary Margaret and the fervent disbelief of Regina. In that moment, the Dark Swan didn't care that they had come, she didn't even care that Arthur had the sword. All she cared about was the fact that Hook was dead.

 _A/N: Small changes to this chapter... removed Killian's name from the sword, made it clear that Emma has been trying to do the right thing all along._


	3. Descent into Hell 3

**Chapter Three: The Dark Swan Makes A Deal**

"And now… it's your turn."

The Dark Swan looked up to see the sword swinging down. She prepared herself for the blow but it never came. Regina froze Arthur, and David was instantly beside him, wrenching the sword from his grasp. He held it tight while the Dwarves came on deck and took the frozen King away. David and Mary Margaret knelt down beside their daughter.

"Emma," Mary Margaret began quietly.

The Dark Swan looked up at the woman who was her mother. She was tired of being the Dark One. She was tired of being ostracized by the people that she loved. The darkness may have filled a hole inside her, but in doing so she had lost everything that she had ever loved—and it had cost her so much.

"I'm sorry Mom," she choked out. "I'm so sorry."

"No," Mary Margaret soothed as she reached out and hugged her daughter. "We're sorry."

"We tried to protect you and we failed," David said. "But we will help you. I can finish what Hook started."

At the mention of Hook, the Dark Swan looked up. "No."

"Emma," Mary Margaret reminded. "The sword is whole."

"No," she repeated, almost frantically. "If I go back to being the Saviour then I can't do what I have to do."

"And what do you have to do?" David asked cautiously.

"I have to save Killian," the Dark Swan said. "I have to bring him back from Hell."

Mary Margaret looked to David. "And how are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to open a portal to the underworld."

"Underworld?" asked David. "You can do that?"

"I'm the Dark One," she said coolly. "I can do anything."

She conjured everyone back to the hospital, and laid Killian's body upon one of the beds. She stared at him intently before kissing his lips ever so softly. It wasn't the kiss of true love, no spell could bring Killian back from the dead, but the Dark Swan knew what to do. She cast a preservation spell over him. He would remain frozen until she returned from the underworld with his soul.

The Dark Swan strode out into the middle of Storybrooke, intent on on opening a portal that would take her to a land far different then she had ever traversed before.

"Mom!" Henry called out, as he came running out into the street. The Dark Swan turned around and saw the young boy come up to her. "Mom… what are you doing?"

"I'm going to save the man that I love," the Dark Swan said simply.

"And when you're done? Then what?"

The Dark Swan placed a gentle hand on Henry's face. "Then I let Excalibur take the Darkness from me… forever."

"Do you promise?" Henry asked.

The Dark Swan nodded. "Of course."

"Then make a deal with me."

"Henry," the Dark Swan began sadly. She didn't want Henry's trust in her to be beholden to a deal. She wanted him to know that she would make the right choice in the end, that she had always been trying to make the right choice. She looked at Henry and realized in that moment how much like his father, he really was. As the Dark One, she knew that time was cyclical and events repeated themselves. This was one of those moments.

"Please," he said in a whisper, as he held out his hand. "Make a deal with me."

The Dark Swan nodded and took his hand. The binding magic of the contract whirled around them, and they could hear Regina calling out.

"Relax," the Dark Swan said coolly. "Henry's fine."

"What did you do?" Regina asked, holding her son.

"I made her promise," Henry answered. "Once she saves Hook, she'll give up the darkness."

"Henry," Regina warned. "It's not that simple."

"It is," the Dark Swan assured. "I'm not Rumplestiltskin. I don't need the Darkness to make me strong, or brave, or loved. I just…" her voice softened. "I needed it to keep everyone safe from Arthur, and I need to get Killian back."

Regina nodded. "Alright then. But don't you go breaking this deal Miss Swan."

The Dark Swan smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Then with a wave of her arms she opened a portal to the underworld, and disappeared from sight.

A/N- Sorry for the odd formatting of chapter two. I figured that adding an extra chapter would make up for it. ^_^ Please review if you've got the chance!


	4. Descent into Hell 4

**Chapter Four: Descent into Hell**

The Dark Swan fell, and fell and fell. When she finally reached the bottom, she found that she was in a grove of Pomegranate trees. When she had been Emma Swan, she had known nothing about the myth of Persephone, but the Dark One powers gave her the knowledge of a hundred thousand realms. She knew of the mortal girl who fell in love with the immortal ruler of the underworld. The Dark Swan knew that it was within Persephone's gardens that she had landed. The entire realm was a far distant one, untouched by the Evil Queen's curse, or the curses that followed. It was somewhere new to tread, and the Dark Swan knew where to go.

She used her dark senses and followed the feel of Hook's soul. She knew that it wouldn't be in Elysion, the blessed fields where the souls of most ended up. No— the Dark Swan knew that the soul of Killian Jones would be in the Shades of the Restless Dead, where the unburied and the forgotten lingered. Without the proper rituals being performed, the soul could not be brought before the Judges of the Dead, they were doomed to wait on the outskirts of the underworld, never leave, not even to be reborn.

The Dark Swan came to the edge of Elysion, and saw across the dark river. The palace of Heckate, the Queen of Ghosts stood on the shore, and the Dark Swan knew that beyond that lay the Shades. With a breath of magic, she turned herself into the very creature that she was named for and few over the obsidian palace. She had the Shades in her sight when suddenly she found that her wings were bound by a magic beyond her own.

She fell to the ground and landed with a horrible thud. Skelton soldiers, with their bones held together by ligaments and sinew gathered up her immobilized form and dragged her away from the palace and across another river. That's when she lost consciousness.

The Dark Swan opened her eyes. She was back to her humanoid form, and in her hand she held two coins, and a note. She opened the note which read; "I care not why the Dark One has dared to enter this realm, but as it's protector, I will not let you sneak around without first gaining the permission of Hades himself. Cross the River Styx with the Ferryman. He will take you to where you need to go. -Heckate."

The Dark Swan did not appreciate being told what to do, but she understood that she had little choice. She was in a different realm, different to all the ones that she had traversed before. She would have to play by their rules if she ever had a hope of seeing Hook again.

She stared at the murky water and shivered. The descent into Hell was a treacherous journey for the souls of the dead, and it would be even tougher for her seeing how she was still living. The newest incarnation of the Dark One she may be, but the Dark Swan knew that even she could be killed in this horrid place.

She was just about to wonder what was keeping the Ferryman when a noxious fog rolled in. The Dark Swan used magic to allow her to breathe. A boat came into view, with a hooded figure upon in. The boat steered itself to the shore, and stopped at a dock a few feet from her.

The Dark Swan stepped onto the dock and saw how the Ferryman held out his bony hand. She placed the two coins in his palm and when they vanished, she knew that it was safe for her to step on board. She didn't utter a sound. She merely sat near the stern of the ship, and watched as the Ferryman led them deeper into the mist.

 _Author's Note: Birth killed me so far as CaptainSwan is concerned... I can only imagine what having two Dark Ones is going to do to Storybrooke... and I shudder to think about what will happen to Killian when Emma goes back to being light. *sigh* The writers like to torture us... don't they. :/ Anyhoo... hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review!_


	5. Descent into Hell 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay... I was participating in National Novel Writing Month and that took up all my time. Also, I've been worried about continuing this while my shipper heart has been torn to pieces with the last couple weeks of OUAT... but never fear, I am going to continue this story and here is the next chapter. Please review if you've got the chance!

 **Chapter Five: Deal with the Devil**

The Dark Swan felt as though the Ferryman was going the long way to the Palace of Hades, and as she reviewed her history of the realm, she knew it to be true. The mortal souls who came to this place, crossed in a straight line. They went through the Halls of Judgement, which was a giant ornate room that had columns along every wall. There was a judge sitting upon a silver podium. He interviewed each soul before sending them to the land that they belonged to. She was neither mortal nor dead, and so, the Ferryman led her the way all immortals travelled. Finally, they rounded the final bend in the river and a large obsidian mountain rose before her. She knew that Hades would be waiting there. The Ferryman docked, and the Dark Swan disembarked from the boat. Two dark robed figures were waiting for her, and they led her from the dock into the obsidian palace at the base of the mountain. Before too long, she was brought to a large room, with a glowing blue figure sitting on a throne.

"Well now," a deep voice began. "This is an honour."

"I take it you know who I am?" the Dark Swan asked.

"Your reputation precedes you…" the man rose from his seat and instantly he standing in front of her.

"Ah," the Dark Swan said. "You must be Hades."

"At your service," he said with a bow. "…although, I expected you to be different. Wasn't the dark one a scaly looking man? You are quite the glittering goddess."

The Dark Swan smirked. "Rumplestiltskin was the Dark One for a very long time, but when the power escaped its tether, I bound it to myself instead."

"And what brings you here, to this realm?"

"You have a soul that belongs to me," the Dark Swan answered.

"Belongs to you?" Hades asked.

"I want the soul back."

"Do you now? Which soul is so precious to you?"

"Killian Jones."

Hades laughed. "The Pirate with the black heart."

"His heart is not black," the Dark Swan growled.

"Oh…" Hades said with a smirk of his own. "Interesting."

"Listen," the Dark Swan began calmly. "I am doing you a courtesy here. I could have blasted my way in here and taken the soul for myself, but I wanted to do this properly."

Hades laughed. "You couldn't have done that even if you wanted too. The enchantments in this realm are far too powerful." He began to walk around her. "Now tell me, how much is this soul worth to you?"

"Worth enough for me to make a deal."

"A deal?" Hades clapped his hands in glee. "Now this intriguing. What are you offering?"

"I will do one thing that you ask of me," the Dark Swan promised. A part of her questioned the wisdom of making a deal with the Lord of the Underworld, but the larger part of her wanted Killian back, alive.

"Only one thing?" Hades asked with a pout.

"One thing," she insisted. "Once, Killian's soul is reunited with his body."

"No," Hades said shaking his head. "You do me one favour, and then I will give the soul to you."

The Dark Swan crossed her arms. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"I'm a God," he answered. "I am bound to my word, just as you are. Do we have a deal?"

Unlike the previous Dark One, the Dark Swan hated deals. It was why she didn't make one with Regina when she should have. She only made one with Henry because he was her son, and because she liked the idea of being held accountable once she returned to Storybrooke.

Storybrooke… the place that she really considered to be home. The Dark Swan wanted to make a real home for herself there, one that included Henry, her family, and Killian. It was why she was going to such great lengths to save him, it was why she wasn't willing to let go of the darkness just yet.

"Well?" Hades asked. "Do we have a deal?"

The Dark Swan looked at his hand for a moment longer before taking it. "We do indeed."


	6. Descent into Hell 6

A/N: Swan Song killed me, absolutely shattered my heart. It is going to be a long wait till March! *Ugh* As always, please review if you've got the time. ^_^

 **Chapter Six: Conversations With Hades**

"So tell me," the Dark Swan asked as soon as the deal was struck. "What is it that you will have me do?"

"I want you to travel to Tartarus and get the Elemental Key."

"The Elemental Key?" asked the Dark Swan. "What is that?"

"That is none of your concern," Hades told her sternly. "Get the key and return it to me. Only then will you get your Killian's soul."

Something inside the Dark Swan told her that Hades was asking her to do something that was going to be very, very bad in the long run. However she didn't care. She had struck a deal to save Hook and she now had to see it through, no matter the cost.

"Okay," she said with a nod. "Which way to Tartarus?"

Hades grinned and waved his hand. A spinning portal that was lined with the orange light of lava appeared. "Ladies first."

The Dark Swan looked at him in surprise. "You mean you're coming with me?"

"Have to make sure that you do this properly," he answered. "Now…shall we?"

The Dark Swan nodded and jumped into the portal. The heat was intense, and she could feel her skin burning from the flames of the underworld. Farther and farther they fell, until finally they landed in a pocket of dry but excruciatingly hot air.

"Well," Hades said with a grin. "That was fun."

"Are you telling me that you've never been down here?"

Hades shook his head. "Afraid not. Been too busy. Running the underworld and all that. More of your kind end up here every second then you can even fathom. And that's just from Earth. If you throw in all the other realms…"

"You've got quite the booming business, don't you?" the Dark Swan said.

"I do indeed." Hades smiled.

"So…" the Dark Swan looked around. "Is this Tartarus?"

"Tartarus is that way," Hades said as he pointed down a twisting cave corridor.

"What was that we fell through?" she asked as she looked up, not liking how the portal closed.

"That was a short cut through the Underworld," Hades exclaimed. "And we didn't take it so we could just stand around talking all day. Let's go."

"All right," she said as she started walking down the corridor. "Impatient much?"

"Let's just say that I'm eager to get my hands on this little artefact."

"Why do you need my help?" the Dark Swan asked. "Surely the great lord of the underworld would be able to have anything and everything that he wanted."

"Mm… you'd think so, but no."

"I don't understand. This is your realm."

"Yes," Hades agreed. "But there are rules. Rules that can't be broken, even for me."

"So why do you need me?" the Dark Swan asked.

"This artefact needs to be taken with someone with dark power."

"You have dark power."

"I have power over the dead," Hades corrected. "All living things die. That's just the nature of things. You my dear are darkness incarnate… and it is darkness incarnate that I need."

The Dark Swan fell silent. She didn't like being called darkness incarnate. She believed that all she had done had been for a good cause. In Camelot, when she had been fighting the darkness, Arthur had ordered the newly freed Merlin to kill her family. She had reacted without thinking. She had saved them all by striking down the enemy that had been trying to kill them. In any other situation, she would have been exalted as a hero… but because the darkness was already inside her, they looked at her through different eyes. Sad eyes; eyes that questioned whether or not she could come back.

Well she could. She would.

Once she helped Hades and had Killian's soul back, she would rid herself of the darkness once and for all.


	7. Descent into Hell 7

_Author's Note: So... the one problem with starting this story before the Dark Swan arc wrapped is that I didn't really know WHAT had happened to make Emma go dark. This chapter (and the next one) will be my attempt to explain what happened in Camelot / what happened after the events of "Dreamcatcher"_

 **Chapter Seven: The Road to Hell…**

"So," Merlin asked. "Are you ready to rid yourself of the Darkness?"

"Of course I am," Emma said. "Now do it."

"My powers alone are not enough to free you," Merlin told her. "I need something ancient."

"What is it?" Killian asked eagerly. "Whatever it is, we can find it."

"We need a drop of pure sunlight."

"A drop of pure sunlight?" David asked. "Is there such a thing?"

"And if there is, where can we find it?" Mary Margaret asked eagerly.

"There is such a thing," Merlin assured. "It is at the top of Mount Albion. It is a couple days journey from here."

"Then lead the way to this mountain and we can free Emma," Killian urged.

"I'm afraid that Emma and I must go alone," Merlin said.

Emma agreed, despite her family's worries and together she and Merlin set off to the mountains. The journey was long. They spent days travelling in the forest. Every day brought heartache from being separated from Hook, and being separated from Hook brought he darkness a little closer to taking control. Finally, they reached the top of Mount Albion, and there floating above a marble pedestal was a drop of pure sunlight. "There it is," Emma said eagerly. "How do I get it?"

"You don't," Merlin said as he reached out his hands. "But I do."

Merlin reached out and took the drop of sunlight. His entire being was consumed with it. Emma was afraid that something had gone wrong, but as the darkness within her recoiled she suddenly realized just what Merlin was going to do.

"No!" she exclaimed. She used the dark magic within her to poof back into Granny's.

"Emma?" David and Mary Margaret asked in tandum.

"Love," Killian breathed. "What happened?"

"Merlin," she said breathless. "He..."

Merlin appeared. Without a word, he reached out with his golden hands and began to suck the darkness from her.

"What are you doing?" Mary Margaret asked worriedly.

"What needs to be done," Merlin said.

"But it looks like you're hurting her," David said.

"I'm saving her."

"No," Emma choked out. "He's not."

"Stop," Killian demanded. "You are hurting her."

"I'm getting rid of the darkness," Merlin assured.

"There must be another way," David interjected. "This can't be what it takes."

"It is!" Merlin shouted. "Now stay out of my way, you stupid humans!"

"What?" David asked.

"You're too blinded by emotion to realize that we have an opportunity."

"Opportunity to do what?" asked Mary Margaret.

"To get rid of the Darkness, once and for all."

"But she's still Emma," Killian protested.

"Emma is lost to you," Merlin assured. "I am destroying what is left."

"No!" Mary Margaret screeched. "She's our daughter."

Emma was finding it hard to breathe. "Help... me..." she choked out.

David pulled out his sword and went after the sorcerer. Merlin knocked him to the ground only to be attacked by Killian. However, with a wave of his hand, Killian was flung back as well. At seeing her father and her beloved knocked unconscious, Emma felt her instinct kick in. She embraced the darkness, she gave into it, she accepted it. And the moment that she did, something incredible happened, she gained a power that she never had dreamed. She didn't really want it, but she knew that she needed it more than anything else. With the darkness, Emma was able to reflect the sunlight from Merlin. She only intended to protect herself, but the darkness had a mind of its own and before she could even process what was going on, she had ripped out his heart and had crushed it. That was the moment Emma became the Dark Swan.

The Dark Swan stood in Granny's diner, looking at her hands. She was surprised at the rush of power that she felt. She had experienced it once before, back when she was just the Saviour. She had killed Cruella to protect her son, but that little flickering of Darkness was a gigantic wave within her now. She turned to her family. Regina was standing protectively in front of Henry and Robin was in front of Regina. David and Mary Margaret were holding one another, and the dwarves and Granny were just looking at her with wide eyes. The Dark Swan saw the judgement and the fear in their eyes. Those eyes hurt her deeply, but there were one person's eyes that she wanted to see.

She knelt down beside Killian, and cast a restoration spell over him .He awoke from his unconscious state. "Emma?" he asked as he looked up at her. "What happened?"

"I crushed the heart of the Sorcerer," she replied, her voice colder than it had been before. "I did it so that he would not hurt me, or any of you."

"But luv," Killian began as he scrambled to his feet. "The Darkness…"

"The Darkness helped me," she insisted. "Merlin was going to kill me."

"But to kill him…" Killian protested.

"I had to," the Dark Swan insisted. "Don't you see that?"

Killian look at her with a pained expression, before shaking his head. "My Emma would never kill someone."

"Your Emma," the Dark Swan spat. "She killed before. Why have you forgotten that?"

"We haven't forgotten," Mary Margaret said as she stepped forward.

"And we are glad that you are alive," David continued. "But killing…"

"It's not what we do," Mary Margaret added. "It's not what you do as a hero."

The Dark Swan raised her arms. "Then maybe I'm not a hero anymore."


	8. Descent into Hell 8

_A/N: And the continuation of what happened in Camelot. Please leave a review if you have the time! I love hearing what you guys think._

 **Chapter Eight: …is paved with good intentions**

"No," Henry argued as he stepped forward. "Mom. You are a hero."

"Emma," Killian said as he stepped forward. "Please…"

 _Kill them,_ the voice of Rumplestilskin said in her ear. _They don't understand._

"Why don't you understand?" she asked. "This is better."

"This is not better," David argued.

"We came all this way to save you from this," Mary Margaret reminded.

"We did not want you to become the Dark One," Regina added.

"Mom," Henry begged, "We need to fix this."

The Dark Swan paused and began to lower her arms, when the door to Granny's Diner was suddenly pushed open. All eyes turned to the door. Arthur and his knights came inside. Emma and Regina raised their hands to protect their family but Arthur threw dust over all of them, freezing them in place.

"Take them," he ordered to his knights. "And lock that one in the deep dungeon."

"Then what?" asked one of his knights.

"And then we'll execute her."

Everyone was taken away, and the deep dungeon happened to be a place where the Dark Swan was kept isolated, away from the rest of her family. When the freezing spell wore off, she tried to break out, but the bars were enchanted with a magic that she couldn't quite understand, and as a result, she couldn't break free.

She had to break free. Hook and Henry, her mother and father… they were all somewhere else in Arthur's dungeons and who knows what Arthur was going to do to them.

 _A heart_ whispered that same voice in her head. _Crush another heart and you'll have the power to escape these bonds_. The Dark Swan tried to ignore what was being said but when a nervous looking man came to her with food, she reached forward and took his heart. She crushed it and the man fell to the ground. She felt the surge of power through her veins and in one fell swoop she was able to magic away the bars.

She walked over the body and up the stairs of the dungeon to the main cells. There were her friends; the dwarves, Granny, Regina, Robin and Belle, and her family; her parents, her son and the man she loved. _If you won't kill them_ , whispered the voice of the Dark Ones in her head. _Then use them… use them to get Excalibur. Reunite the sword with the dagger and snuff out the light once and for all._

 _Fine_ , she replied in her head. _I'll do that._

"Well Witch," came a voice from another cell. "You look different."

"I'm not a Witch," the Dark Swan whispered, keeping her back to Merida.

"You look like a Witch," Merida replied. "And you act like one. So tell me… what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to free them," Emma said, and with a wave of her arms, the cell doors opened and they vanished in puffs of smoke.

"Please," Merida begged, her hands on her cell doors. "Take me with you."

The Dark Swan looked at her and sighed. Then, with a wave of her hand, she and Merida disappeared as well. When they reappeared they were back at Granny's and everyone was looking at one another confused.

"What are we doing here?" David asked.

"Emma," Mary Margaret added. "What's going on?"

"Where's Zelena?" Regina asked.

"I don't know where your sister is," the Dark Swan answered. "I was too busy trying to rescue all of you."

"And what about my brothers?" Merida asked fearfully. "I need to save them."

"Sorry," Regina replied. "But we need to save Emma."

"We can do both," the Dark Swan replied. "What?" she asked, trying to appear surprised at their surprise. "I understand that this darkness is bad. I don't want to be this way. I want to go back to the way I was."

"But how?" asked Henry.

"Merlin lied to us," the Dark Swan said. "The Drop of Sunlight was meant to kill me and get rid of the darkness… but if we get Excalibur and reunite it with the dagger then we will be able to pull the darkness from me, permanently."

"But the darkness needs to be tethered to a soul… doesn't it?" Robin asked. "I mean, isn't that why you did this in the first place?"

"Yes," she replied. "And no."

"Well which is it?" asked Leroy.

"Excalibur was created from the Holy Grail," the Dark Swan explained, using the memories of the Dark One as a guide. "Merlin made the sword to pull his magic from himself to live out his life with the woman he loved. However, the woman made herself immortal."

"Then what?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Merlin didn't know, and created the sword from the grail. His true love then used it to kill a man who had destroyed her family. The sword broke, and Merlin tethered the Dark One to the bit that became the dagger in an attempt to stop her from destroying any more lives. The sword was meant to be a beacon of light, but he entombed it in the stone because he didn't want his love to die."

"But she must have," Regina stated.

"Yes," the Dark Swan agreed. "The first Dark One was killed by someone who wanted their power, and that cycle repeated itself through the centuries. The point of the matter is, we get Excalibur, reunite it with the dagger and then I can use it to pull the darkness from myself."

"Right then," Merida said. "You do that and I'll go and save my brothers."

The plan was made. Merida left for DunBroch with Belle tagging along to help in any way that she could. The Dark Swan, and those left behind came up with a plan to sneak into Camelot and steal Excalibur. They waited a couple days, while they came up with the right way that they could sneak into the palace. Just before they were to leave, Killian cornered the Dark Swan.

"So," he began carefully. "This is going to work?"

"Yes," she assured him. "We get Excalibur, I reunite it with the dagger and then poof."

"No more Dark One."

She smiled. "No more Dark One."

"And then what?" Killian asked.

"And then what?" she echoed.

"What happens to you and I?"

The Dark Swan pulled him close. "Then you and I can start a future together."

"You… you want a future with me?" he asked.

The Dark Swan kissed him. "I love you," she said as she pulled away. "And yes, I want a future with you."

"What sort of future does that entail?" he asked.

"Well, it would start with a place of our own."

"Really?"

The Dark Swan nodded. "You have to admit, it's time for me to get out of my parents place."

Killian grinned and pulled out a piece of newsprint from his jacket. "I was looking at this."

The Dark Swan saw the house that he had circled. It was perfect. She kissed him again. "I love it."

"I love you," he said huskily.

"I love you more," she replied, kissing him again.


	9. Descent into Hell 9

_Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you all like this chapter too! Review if you can!_

 **Chapter Nine: River of Memories**

"I have a question for you," Hades said as they walked through the bowels of the Underworld. "How did you get this way."

The Dark Swan shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

Hades rolled his eyes. "Very well."

They continued to walk, and soon they came to the edge of water. The Dark Swan stepped into it.

They had stormed the palace, but Arthur was ready. Zelena was with him and before anyone could grab the sword, she put it back in the stone.

"Oops!" the Wicked Witch said with a smirk. "Look what I've done."

"Take it out!" the Dark Swan commanded. "Now!"

"Only a hero can take it out," Zelena reminded. "You are not one."

"No," she agreed. "I'm the Saviour."

"You were the Saviour," Zelena taunted. "But now you're Dark."

"She's not," Mary Margaret assured. "She's going to get rid of the darkness."

"Is that what she told you?" Zelena said with a laugh. "And you believed her?"

"Of course we did," David said. "She's our daughter."

"She's a Dark One," Zelena reminded. "She won't use the sword for good. She'll use it for evil."

"She's going to destroy the darkness," Henry argued.

Zelena shook her head. "If the sword is that powerful, what do you think will happen if she decides to go the other way?"

"The other what?" Killian asked.

Zelena just grinned and then made herself and Arthur vanish.

"Great," Leroy said with a groan. "What do we do now?"

"I'm a hero…" David said as he strode forward. "This should be easy."

He climbed on top of the round table and tried to pull the sword from the stone but couldn't. Mary Margaret tried, as did Robin, Hook and even Henry. All of them tried but none of them could pull it.

"Let me through," the Dark Swan ordered. When she placed her hand upon the hilt she was blown backwards.

"This isn't working," Killian said as he helped the Dark Swan to her feet.

"I don't understand," Henry said. "You're all heroes."

"But everyone has done something to taint themselves in one way or another," the Dark Swan said as she looked at her family and friends.

"But I haven't," Henry replied.

"No. But you're the Author kid," the Dark Swan said. "That must preclude you from interfering too much."

"Then what do we do?" asked David.

"We go back to Storybrooke," the Dark Swan said. "And get Gold to do it."

Everyone thought that was a bad idea, but when the Dark Swan said that Gold was a blank slate and therefore the most pure of all of them, they realized that it was the only way. They waited for Belle to return and while they waited, the Dark Swan had to reassure everyone that Zelena had been lying. That she wasn't going to use the sword for evil. She could sense that they weren't going to believe her, and so she took matters into her own hands.

As soon as Belle returned, she rendered everyone unconscious. She stole their memories, the dagger and the wand of the Sorcerer. She hid the dagger on herself and then used the wand to cast a spell that would take them all back to Storybrooke. As purple smoke bellowed from the tip of the wand, she brought Zelena back, unconscious and bound again. She then expanded the spell to encompass Arthur and all of Camelot. She was going to get her revenge on the King for what he had tried to do.

Back in Storybrooke she had tried to make herself seem cold and aloof. Her family didn't look at her as a killer, nor did they suspect her of doing something nefarious, but they didn't trust her and that broke her heart. She went along with the plan, and used Merida to make Gold brave. As soon as that happened, and he pulled the sword from the stone, she kept her promise to Merida and used the wand to send her back home. From there, she had gone to the well… intent of pulling the darkness from herself once and for all, but that's when it all went wrong.

"For a Dark Goddess… you're not as bright as I expected you to be," Hades said, pulling the Dark Swan from her memories. She looked down and saw that she was now floating above the water.

"What is this?" she asked.

"This is the river Lethe. It brings memories to the surface before washing them away. You were only in it for a moment… do you still remember what you're doing here?"

The Dark Swan scowled. "I'm here to help you get a key in exchange for the soul of Killian Jones."

Hades grinned. "Excellent. Let's keep going then."

The Dark Swan nodded and then followed the Lord of the Underworld. She wanted nothing more then to save Killian, and the sooner they got the key, the sooner that would happen.


	10. Descent into Hell 10

_Author's Note: And here we are... finally continuing on on our journey to Tartarus. Please leave a review if you have the time!_

 **Chapter 10: The Torment of Tantalus**

The Dark Swan and Hades continued to walk through the underworld. They followed the River Lethe until it came to a small pool. The water was no longer the murky Grey of forgotten memories, but instead it was crystal clear. A man stood on the bank of the pool trying to get some water. He looked pained as though he was quite thirsty, but no matter how close he got to the water it always receded just out of his reach.

The Dark Swan could see the anger on the man's face as he turned his back to the water and instead climbed up a small hill to a pomegranate tree. The branches were low lying and filled with fruit but the minute the man got near the tree grew impossibly high and the fruit was far out of reach. The man let out a warrior cry as he tried to climb the tree. The bark instantly smoothed and the man fell to the ground. He let out a broken sob and curled up into the foetal position.

The Dark Swan went to approach him but Hades held her back.

"Best leave him where he is."

"Why?" she asked curiously. "Who is he?"

"His name is Tantalus, and he has been cursed by the gods."

"Cursed?" The Dark Swan asked. "For what?"

"Back in the age of Olympus, when the Greek Pantheon reigned supreme, Tantalus was a master chef. Zeus heard of the fame of this mortal and invited him to serve the gods. Such an honour was unheard of and Tantalus accepted, only when he got to the top of the mountain he discovered that he had nothing to serve the Gods because everything in the Devine pantry turned to dust in his hands." Hades explained. "Fearful that his own life would be taken for failing, Tantalus murdered and served up his son as the meal. The gods instantly knew what he had done... it had all been a test you see. A test to see if the master chef of the mortal world would learn a bit of humility."

"But he didn't," came a new voice. "The Gods cast him to the depths of the Underworld, to the very edge of Tartarus where he would never be able to quench his thirst or abate his hunger. He has been here for nearly three thousand years."

The Dark Swan looked the newcomer over. He was a handsome youth, older than Henry and he had a shoulder made of metal. She instantly knew who he was. "You're his son."

The boy nodded. "I am Pelops. The gods gifted me back my life but they punished my father to be cursed for all eternity."

The Dark Swan looked at the broken she'll of a man. She couldn't abide by the fact that he had killed his son but she also felt a certain sense of pity for the man. Three thousand years was a long time to be tormented.

"Why do you stand here watching him? She asked.

"I stand here to let him know that I am alive that his sacrifice did not hold... but my Father can not hear or see me..." Pelops paused and looked to the Dark Swan. "Please... can you help him?

"She can do no such thing," Hades stated.

"I was not asking you," Pelops snapped. "Please Dark One... I alive not asking you to free him... I am not even asking you to fulfill his hunger and thirst. Just lift the veil of sorrow that covers his eyes and plugs his ears. Let him see me."

The Dark Swan looked from the youth to his broken father and knew that what she was being asked was quite small a thing. Tantalus would still be punished for the heinous crime that he committed but even in the torment there would be a small bit of kindness.

"I don't know if air can do what you asked... but I can try."  
The Dark Swan walked over to the broken man, ignoring the furious rantings of Hades. The God of the Underworld didn't scare her... but her own conscience did. She knew that when she was free of the darkness the lives that she took would weigh heavily on her heart and if she could off set that by even providing a bit of kindness to a doomed soul then she would. She placed a hand on the matted hair of the man. He looked up at her with wide eyes. The Dark Swan passed her hand over his face and willed the spell of blindness to be lifted. Tantalus shook his head as though he was coming out of a fog. He looked past the Dark Swan and saw Pelops walking towards him.

"Is that...?"

"Yes," she replied. "That is your son. I could not free you nor would I ever for what you done... but you can see him now and know that though you killed him the gods looked favourably upon him. "

"As you have looked favourably upon me sweet Goddess," Tantalus said thankfully. "If there is anything I can ever do for you..."

"You will be stuck here for all time," Hades interjected. "Come on Dark One. We have a job to do?"

"Dark One?" Tantalus asked as his son came to his side. "No. She is a being of light... and I thank her with all my heart."

"As do I," Pelops said with a bow of his head. "If there is anything I can do for you Goddess…you only need to ask."

"Thank you," the Dark Swan said as she walked away. "I will keep that in mind."

Hades and the Dark Swan walked away from the father and son. The Dark Swan looked over her shoulder and knew that while she didn't do much, what little she did do helped a great deal.


	11. Descent into Hell 11

_Author's Note: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I am so glad that so many people are enjoying this story! This is an early Christmas / holiday present for you all and I will try my best to get another chapter updated before the end of the year. Please leave a review if you've got the time!_

 **Chapter Eleven: The Gorgon Sisters**

"So this is it?" The Dark Swan asked as they stood at the edge of a vast valley. "This is Tartarus? "

"This is the edge of Tartarus," Hades explained. "This is the Valley of Forgotten creatures. Beyond it is the Sands and the gate which is guarded by a Sphinx. "

"Sphinx?" The Dark Swan asked curiously. "Isn't that a creature from Egypt?"

"Head of a man, body of a lion... yes," Hades answered. "However while they were keepers of the dead the sphinxes of our world are creatures of riddles and secrets. Body of a woman, legs of a lion and wings of an eagle. Quite a different beast all together."

"I can imagine..." The Dark Swan said as she peered out over the valley. "So what sort of forgotten creatures are out here?"

"Honestly... I have no idea. That's why they are forgotten."

The Dark Swan rolled her eyes. "And there is no other way to cross the valley? "

"No."

"Then we better get going."

The Dark Swan and Hades walked down the steep slope and into the valley. The path continues until they came to the edge of a forest. The Dark Swan was about to enter when Hades stopped her.

"This is the Dark Forest. We must stay on the path."

"Let me guess... leave the path and bad things happen? "

"Bad enough that the powers of the Dark One or the powers of the Gods won't be enough to save us."

"Then we'll stay on the path."

They kept to the path and entered the forest. There were dead trees all around them, with their bare branches reaching to the sky of the Underworld. The Dark Swan looked up and saw a glittering backdrop of stars. It would have been almost beautiful it hadn't been for the fact that everything in this realm was dead. The path they took twisted and turned until it came to an end.

"Well this is just great," the Dark Swan remarked. "No more path. Now what?"

An inhuman wail came from within the brush. To the Dark Swan, it sounded as though someone needed help and so without paying any attention to Hades or his warnings, she left the path and forged ahead. She came upon two women, with wings on their back and slithering snakes for hair. One held a bronze shield in her hand and the Dark Swan could see that it had a head of a woman with wide open eyes and snakes for hair.

"Stheno!" The creature holding the shield shouted. "It isn't working."

"Euryale, I have done the spell as Zeus commanded. It should have worked."

"But it hasn't," Euryale wailed. "Our sister is still lost to us."

"Poor Medusa..." Stheno wailed. The Dark Swan regarded the two sisters and she was reminded of similar women who came from a land on the other side of a magic doorway. One had done the wrong things to regain her sisters... the others had done all they could to protect the only family that they had left. The Dark Swan knew what it was like to be separated from her family and as such she was determined to make sure that no other family suffered the same fate.

"Excuse me," she said nervously as she interjected herself into their conversation. "But may I see the spell?"

The one holding the parchment turned and scowled. "Who are you?"

"What do you know of magic?" the other asked.

"My name is Emma," the Dark Swan said, her former name coming off her lips before she could stop it. "I'm the product of true love..."

Stheno sniffed. "You reek of darkness."

"I took on the darkness to save a friend," the Dark Swan answered. "And I keep it to save the man I love."

"You still haven't explained what you know of magic," Euryale pointed out.

"I know a great deal," the Dark Swan said. "I have a thousand years worth of knowledge in my head."

"And what will you do with that knowledge?" Stheno asked.

"I would like to save your sister... if I can."

Euryale narrowed her eyes. "Why would you do that?"

"Because it is the right thing to do," the Dark Swan answered. "Now please..." she said with her hand outstretched. "...may I?"

Stheno looked to her sister who just clutched the shield to her chest. Then, with a nod of her head, Stheno handed the Dark Swan the parchment. She looked at it with a critical eye and realized that while it was a standard revival spell, it was missing one key ingredient.

"This is written in magic ink," the Dark Swan said.

"It is?" Stheno snatched the parchment back. "What do I do?"

"You need to make your wish... and blow the magic onto the shield."

"Is that all we have to do?" Euryale asked. "Will we have our sister back?"

"Only one way to find out," the Dark Swan said and she looked Stheno in the eye. "Go ahead... try..."

Stheno nodded and turned back to the shield. She recited the ancient Greek one more time. As she spoke, the Dark Swan could feel the magic pooling all around the immortal gorgon. The dark part of her wanted to reach out and take the foreign magic for herself... but the Dark Swan wasn't going to let that happen. She had tasted the darkness once before and she wasn't going to give in any more.

The spell was soon finished and Stheno closed her eyes. The Dark Swan saw how Euryale did the same and then Stheno raised the parchment to her lips and blew the magic ink onto the shield. There was a flurry of purple sparkles and then a whoosh of ancient magic. When the dust and the smoke cleared there was another gorgon standing in the small clearing. Her hair was a tangle of snakes and her eyes were shut tight.

"You should have let me stay as I was," she wailed. "Now there is every possibility that I will harm you."

"Medusa," Stheno said lovingly. "We are immortal. You cannot harm us."

"But I may harm others," Medusa reminded, her eyes still shut tight. "Please... reverse the spell."

"Once cast a spell cannot be undone," the Dark Swan interjected. "However... I may be able to help."

"Can you? Euryale asked eagerly. "Can you help our sister?"

The Dark Swan nodded. "I believe I can."

She walked over to the youngest sister and passed her hand over the eyes that were shut oh so sight. She could feel the darkness there, the magic which would turn anyone who looked upon the eyes into a statue made of stone. The Dark Swan called upon her light magic and lifted the curse off the eyes. "There," she said. "Open your eyes."

"I can't," Medusa answered. "I will turn you to stone."

"No," the Dark Swan assured. "You won't. Now please... open your eyes." The Dark Swan waited for only half a moment before Medusa did as she was told. She opened her eyes and stared upon the glittering skin of the Dark One. Her eyes widened as she realized that she wasn't turning the woman she was staring at into stone.

"You're okay!" She remarked in awe.

"I said I would be." The Dark Swan smiled.

Medusa blinked back tears. "How can I ever repay your kindness?"

"Dark One!" Hades yelled from where she had left him.

The Dark Swan smiled. "I must go. Hades and I have work to do."  
The Dark Swan turned to go but Medusa gripped her hand. "Beware the Lord of the Underworld," she warned. "Whatever dark deed he has asked you to do is not what it appears. Nothing is what it seems with him and he will betray you at the first moment he can."

"Dark One!" Hades called again. "Return. Now!"

"Please..." Medusa begged. "Remember what I said."

"I will remember," the Dark Swan assured. "Thank you."

"No," Medusa assured. "Thank you."


	12. Descent into Hell 12

_Author's Note 1) I am so sorry for not updating before the new year, or even just after it. I hit a little roadblock where this story was concerned, but I've ironed out all the plot points now and I'm no longer worried. So please, enjoy this chapter, and review if you've got the chance!_

 **Chapter Twelve: The Elemental Key**

When the Dark Swan got back to Hades he was both furious and flabbergasted at the same time. The Dark Swan knew that he was confused because as far as he knew, no one who ever strayed off the path of Tartarus was ever found again, and yet here she was, back after heading out into the wilderness of the underworld. But more than the confusion, the Lord of the Underworld, the younger brother of the triad of Olympian Gods, was angry. He was angrier then the Dark Swan could have ever imagined. Normally he exuded an aura of blue fire, but now it was red hot and blazing with a bright orange light.

"What was that?" he asked aloud.

"What was what?" the Dark Swan asked. She wasn't about to play his games. He may have his own agenda, but she had her own as well. She was going to make sure that she got what she needed out of this bargain with Hades.

"What was with you running off into the forest?"

"Someone needed help," the Dark Swan answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "I helped them."

"You're the Dark One," Hades reminded. "No...you're the Dark Swan; the darkest of them all. You're a Goddess to rival Eris, keeper of Discord and Strife. You're not one to help people."

The Dark Swan gathered up a fraction of her power and blasted it in the direction of Hades. When he started speaking, she had every intention of letting him babble on, but as soon as he compared her to Eris, the Goddess of Discord, she had enough. Buried deep in her memory was an encounter with the dark haired beauty. Eris had found her way to the Enchanted Forest, and quickly had run afoul with the Dark One. This was in the time before the Ogre Wars, when the lands that Snow and Charming had been practically new.

"Don't you dare compare me to that witch," the Dark Swan warned.

Hades grinned and leaned forward. Before the Dark Swan could do anything, his lips captured hers. The heart of the Dark Swan revolted against the unwanted kiss, and she unleashed her full power against the God and he went spiralling backwards into the trees. There was a deafening crack, and the Dark Swan knew that had Hades been a mortal man he would have been killed for sure. However, seeing as he was an immortal, Hades just got up and glowered at the Dark Swan.

"I see that you have no interest in a romantic entanglement," he said.

"I told you," she replied in an even a voice as she could muster. "I'm here to get the soul of the man that I love. Killian is the one that I want, and he is the only one that I will ever have."

Hades nodded curtly. "In that case, we better find that key."

"Yes," the Dark One stated. "Where do we go now?"

As soon as the words were spoken, a new path spiralling down into the underground appeared. Hades looked to the Dark Swan and smiled. "I believe that we have our answer."

The Dark Swan really didn't want to go down the path, especially with the Gorgon warning in her head, however the thought of Hook steeled her resolve. She followed the dark lord of the Underworld even deeper down. At the bottom of the spiralling staircase that was hewn from the very bedrock of the world, they came upon a gate which was guarded by a sphinx.

"I know why you have come," the sphinx stated. "And you shall not pass."

"You will give us the riddle," the Dark Swan said. "And we will answer it."

The Sphinx eyed her as though she were bored, and then she sighed. "I have three riddles, two are simple, the third is not. Answer all three, and you shall pass."

"Then ask the riddle," Hades demanded.

The Sphinx smiled.

"There are four brothers in this world that were all born together:

The first he runs and never wearies,  
The second eats and is never full.  
The third he drinks and is ever thirsty,  
And the fourth sings a song that is fair and foul."

The Dark Swan thought about it, and asked the creature to repeat it twice more before she had the answer. "The elements," she answered. "Water runs but never wearies, fire consumes and never stops, the ground can forever take in water and air can blow gently or harshly."

"Well done Dark One," the sphinx said. "You've answered the first riddle. But now to the second."

"Bring it on," the Dark Swan answered.

"Without the one there is no other.

Trapped to dance forever more.

Where one ends, the other starts.

And each takes root within all things."

The Dark Swan didn't even need to contemplate this riddle, she answered it instantly. "Light and Dark. Good and evil."

The Sphinx nodded. "And now the third..."

"Better get this right," Hades warned.

"It cannot be broken or touch or held,

yet it must be kept well in order to survive.

Once lost it is nearly impossible to regain,

And it is as eternal as the universe itself."

This riddle stumped the Dark Swan. Hades started muttering all sorts of curses at her as she took longer and longer to answer, but in the end she got the answer and spoke it loud and without reservation.

"Hope."

The sphinx vanished in a puff of smoke and they were able to walk through the gate. They entered a vast chamber. The walls glittered with some sort of mineral, the floor was polished until it shone. In the centre of the space, there was a pedestal, and stuck into a rough-hewn diamond, was a bronze key.

"Is that it?" the Dark Swan asked as she started towards the gleam.

"Yes," Hades said. He grabbed her arm to stop her from walking forward.

"What is it now?" the Dark Swan asked, feeling very irritated with the immortal. "If that's it then I should be getting it."

"Yes but… you don't understand," Hades said.

"Don't understand what?"

"There are certain precautions put in place," Hades explained. "To ensure that the key is not taken by one who is not worthy."

The phrasing set the Dark Swan's teeth on edge. The last time she had come into contact with something that had the power to determine what was worthy and what wasn't, things had not ended well for her, or those she loved. She hated inanimate objects that had power over the decisions of men and women, and she wanted to make sure that the Elemental Key did not get the best of her.

"How does the key determine whether or not one is worthy?"

"Well that's the trick isn't it," Hades said with a smile. "You have to reach for it, and wait to see if the key will let itself be taken."

The Dark Swan sighed heavily. She hated the sense of déjà vu that washed over her. What was it with her coming into contact with objects that had a mind of their own? The universe certainly seemed to have it's own sense of humour.

"Come on now," Hades prompted. "No time like the present."

The Dark Swan steeled herself against the onslaught of magic that she was sure to experience. She walked across the smooth floor and the closer she got to the elemental key, the more she could feel it's power. In addition, the warning of the Gorgon Sisters was in her mind and as her fingers brushed up against the gleaming bronze, the Dark Swan knew what the key would do.

She tried to pull away but it was too late. Apparently, the key thought that she was worthy. In a moment it was in her hand, and as she stumbled backwards, Hades was there to catch her, and take the key.

"Thank you my dear," he said with a low bow. "I have been after this for the better part of the last three centuries."

"You can't do this," the Dark Swan warned. "I won't let you."

Hades smiled. "Oh, you don't have much of a choice."

The Dark Swan tried to stop him, but Hades used the fire of the underworld to morph the shape of the key. It turned into a blob and then the blob exploded into sparkling bits of bronze dust. The dust swirled around like a tornado and obscured the vision of the Dark Swan. When it cleared, she found herself back in Storybrooke, only it wasn't the town that she had left. The clock tower had crashed into the street; there were burnt shells of buildings and cars all around. The Dark Swan wanted to believe that what she was seeing was an illusion, but she knew in her heart that it was real.

There was the sound of a scuffle, and all of a sudden Regina appeared from an alleyway, being thrown into the street by some unseen monster. The Dark Swan ran over to her and helped the former evil Queen to her feet.

"You," Regina said in a breathless whisper. "What have you done?"

 _Author's Note 2) Well, there you have it. I hope you guys don't mind me leaving this on a cliffhanger. Also, just so everyone knows as of Sunday January 10, 2016 this story is going to be retitled Between Darkness and Light. I'm doing this because I feel like the struggle within Emma is the key focus and because she's no longer descending into Hell. In addition, this marks the halfway point of the story and the second half is going to deal with stopping Hades and whatever plan he's got up his sleeves ;) So, when Sunday rolls around, the first twelve chapters will be part of the Descent into Hell arc, and the last twelve will be called Out of the Ashes._

 _Till the next chapter my lovely readers! Review if you can!_


	13. Hell On Earth 1

**Hell On Earth**

 **Chapter 1: Hell On Earth.**

"Well?" Regina asked again. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," the Dark Swan defended.  
"Look around you," Regina stated. "That clearly isn't true."  
"It is true," the Dark Swan said. "It was Hades. I made a deal with him for Killian's soul and he double crossed me."  
"But bringing Hell to Earth?"  
"I didn't know he was going to do this..." The Dark Swan assured. She paused and glanced around. "Where are my parents? Where's Henry?"  
Regina sighed. "We're camping out Granny's Diner and Inn. This way."  
The Dark Swan followed the former evil queen across the street to the diner. When they got there she could see a protection spell cloaking the door to ensure that no one came through. Regina created a door in the protection spell and they walked through it. As soon as they crossed the threshold the Dark Swan could feel the energy of the barrier go back up.  
"Emma!" Her mother exclaimed. She handed off her son to Granny and raced to embrace her daughter. The Dark Swan let herself melt into Mary Margaret 's embrace and when she felt the hand of her father on her head she began to cry.  
"Emma?" David asked.  
"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I did this."  
"But you're back now," Henry said as he came over to embrace your Mother. "You came back."  
"I failed."  
"In more ways than one," Zelena said with a scowl. The Dark Swan could see that the witch was still very much pregnant and as mean as ever.  
"Zelena hush," Robin snapped, little Roland at his side.  
"Henry's right you are back," Mary Margaret continued. "And now we come up with a plan."  
"To fight Hell itself?" Regina asked. "We are going to need the plan to beat all plans."  
"Get it out of me," the Dark Swan ordered looking up to meet the eyes of her father. "Get it out of me now."  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you dearie," Mr Gold said as he walked forward, Belle just behind him. "Hades has brought Hell to Earth. We are going to have to fight darkness with the darkness."  
"No," the Dark Swan answered. "We are going to fight darkness with light. The way we should have done the whole time."  
"But what about Killian?" Mary Margaret asked softly.  
"I will have to get his soul on my own and not with the help of the darkness."  
"If this really is hell on earth then maybe his soul is here."  
"If his soul is here then who knows who else might be put there," Granny interjected. "If wouldn't be going out there your majesty if I were you."  
"Thank you for that bit of advice," Regina snapped. "They are just souls."  
"Souls who were cast into the underworld," Gold reminded. "No doubt they will want to come after a great many of us."  
"Well we are going to cross that bridge when we come to it," David interjected as he pulled Excalibur from the sheath. "First I am going to rid my daughter of the darkness."  
The Dark Swan stood there with her arms open. "Do it now."  
David held the sword out in front of him. "What do I say?"  
"Trust yourself," the Dark Swan said. "The words will come."  
David nodded and took a breath. "I am David, Prince Charming of the Enchanted forest. Husband to Snow White and father to Emma Swan. I call upon the power of Excalibur, forged by Merlin from the Holy Grail. I ask that you pull the darkness from the one who holds it. I ask that you bring the saviour back into the light."  
A wind whipped around the diner but when it subsided, the Dark Swan was still standing.  
"It didn't work," David said.  
"Why didn't it work?" Mary Margaret asked.  
"It told you this was fruitless," Gold chimed in.  
"No one asked you," Regina snapped.  
"She has to do it herself, " Henry interjected, making all eye fall on him.  
"What did you say kid?" The Dark Swan asked curiously.  
"You took the darkness into yourself of your own free will," Henry reminded. "You will have to get rid of it the same way."  
The Dark Swan felt all eyes on her and she knew that her son was right. She extended her hand out and looked at her father. "Give it to me." She could feel his hesitation. She could sense the wave of worry that washed over everyone. The people around her questioned her desire to rid herself of the darkness. They wondered whether or not a dark one could really rid themselves from the poison. Truth be told, the Dark Swan wasn't sure if she was strong enough but when she looked into Henry's eyes she could see that he had one hundred percent faith in her. He of all of them did not doubt. He had the heart of the truest believer and the Dark Swan held onto his strength.  
Henry smiled and took the sword from his Grandfather. "It's okay," he said as he handed over the one weapon that would make the Dark One invincible. "I trust her."  
"Thanks kid," she said with a small smile as her fingers coiled around the hilt of the blade. With it once again in her hands she felt the pull of the magic. The allure to give into the darkness was tempting but the Dark Swan had been tempted to do the wrong thing in the Underworld and had risen above it. She gripped the hilt and positioned the blade against her stomach. She heard her mother gasp in fear.  
"I'm sorry," the Dark Swan said with a tear in her eye. "But this is the only way."  
Out of the corner of her eye she could see Robin shielding Roland from the sight and as soon as the boys eyes were covered, the Dark Swan thrust the blade into her stomach.  
Pain ripped through her body and penetrated deep, right to her bones. She could feel the darkness being ripped from her soul and as each tendril of evil was excised, she felt her magic burning with light. It was simultaneously freeing and harrowing and she found herself closing her eyes to blot out the pained looks from her family and friends.  
The darkness ebbed away and as it did it tried to take her life force with it. She could feel it trying to rip her soul into pieces but she clamped down on all facets of herself and forged them back together.  
"I am Emma Swan," she said to herself in the confines of her mind. "I am the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White. I am mother to Henry Mills. I am a lost girl. I am the saviour. I am strong. I am light."  
Over and over again she repeated this to herself until finally the last bit of darkness was extinguished and then her vision exploded into white nothingness.

 _Author's Note: There we have it... Emma is Emma again... and Hades better watch out 'cause she's royally irked._


	14. Hell On Earth 2

Chapter Two: The Spirit of Killian Jones

"Dammit Swan. What were you thinking?"

The white light faded from the edge of Emma's vision and when she could see clearly, she saw her true love standing before her.

"Killian!" Emma raced towards him, tears in her eyes but when she reached him she passed right through to the other side. "No!" she exclaimed in frustration. "If I'm dead I should be able to touch you at the very least."

"But you're not dead love," Killian answered. "Look."

Emma turned around and for the first time realized where she was. She was in the diner and it was moments after she had stabbed herself with Excalibur. She was in the midst of falling to the ground and her family was racing to help her... only the entire scene was moving in ultra slow motion.

"What is this?" she asked as she walked past Killian. She wandered from person to person, each of whom had looks of utter despair on their faces. Looking at her parents and her son broke her heart. The others were just as devastating and when Emma looked to Regina she wasn't surprised to see tears in the eyes of the former evil queen.

"What is going on?" she asked again, turning round so she could see Killian.

"This is the moment between heartbeats, your last moments."

"Wait. What? I'm dead?"

"Dying." Killian confirmed. "You pulled the darkness from you, but it also stole your life force. A thread of yourself is hanging on, but it too will soon give up."

"No," Emma refused to believe that. "No. I fought against that. I was winning."

"Yes you were," he said in a sad voice.

"So what happened?" Emma asked.

"You thought of me," he replied. "And you ended up here."

"With you," Emma whispered. She reached out and found that her fingers could just brush in against Killian's face. It was cold, like marble and it shocked her so much that she pulled her hand back.

"I have always been with you Emma," Killian told her. "But you have to let me go."

Emma looked over her shoulder and saw that her corporeal body was nearing the floor.

"I sacrificed myself for you to live," he told her. "Don't let my sacrifice be in vain."

"I don't want to die," Emma said aloud.

"Then leave me behind."

Emma shook her head. "No. No I went into the Underworld for you. I helped Hades to get to you. I am not going to give up now, not when I am so close."

"Emma-"

"No!" She said again, louder and stronger this time. "I will live, and so will you."

"Emma there is no way."

"Don't you want to be with me?" she cried. "Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do," Killian said his voice breaking with emotion. "You know I do."

"Then trust me."

"I trust you Swan," Killian assured. "But I'm dead and soon you will be too..."

"You're wrong," she said firmly as she reached out and took his hands in hers. "I am going to live, and so are you."

Time sped up and when Emma opened her eyes she saw the ceiling and it being blocked by the worried faces of her parents, her son and-

"Killian," she breathed.

"Poor thing," Mary Margaret soothed. "She's delusional."

"No," Regina said with a bit of wonder in her voice. "She's not."

Her family turned around and saw what Emma saw, the spirit of Killian Jones standing before them.

"Well," Gold said with a smirk. "The Pirate survives again."

"As does the Crocodile," Killian retorted. "Shame, I had hoped that Hades Minions would get to you by now."

"Hook," Belle warned. "Leave him alone."

"I'm sorry," Robin interjected. "But how is this possible? You're dead."

"Aye Mate I am," Killian replied. "But did you really think that would stop the savior?"

"Now that he is here I can reunite his soul with his body," Emma said as her parents helped her to her feet. Henry hugged her tightly and it was only when Emma wrapped her arms around her son did she realize that Excalibur was gone.

"Where's Excalibur Mom?" Henry asked, showing once again that he could read her thoughts.

"Gone kid."

"Forever?" asked Leroy.

"Course not you ninny," Zelena interjected. "Darkness can to be destroyed, no matter how much the light tries."

"Zelena I swear..."

"No Regina," Emma interjected. "She's right. Such power can't be destroyed only contained."

"So where is it?" Belle asked.

"I don't know," Emma replied. "And frankly, I don't care. I am going to reunite Killian's soul with his body and then we are going to send Hades back to the Underworld and _then_ we can worry about the sword."

"Uh... we might have a problem with that." Robin said as he looked through the slats of the blinds.

Emma, along with everyone else raced to the windows and there they saw people that they had never expected to see again. Regina saw the spirit of her father. David saw the spirit of his twin brother. Mary Margaret saw the spirit of Cora. Robin saw the soul of Marion while Emma saw Neal. Killian could see Milah, and didn't know how to feel about that.

"What are they doing out there?" Belle asked, staring intently at the spirit of Gaston, the man that she had loved before Rumple.

"They are here for us," Gold said, to afraid to look out the window to see which spirit or spirits had come for him.

"And what do they want with us?" Mary Margaret asked.

"What do you think dearie?" Gold asked with a sarcastic laugh. "They want revenge."

 _Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger guys. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review!_


	15. Hell On Earth 3

_Author's Note: I apologize profusely for the insane delay. This chapter has been sitting almost done for ages now, but I just couldn't find the time to work on it. I will endeavour to get a chapter a week from now on (The True Loves of Emma Swan will be put on hold for a while unfortunately) and while this story will not be done by the time the back half of Season Five starts up again... it will be completed before the season is over, that I promise you. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, please leave a review if you have the time!_

 **Chapter Three: Souls of the Departed**

"Revenge?" Mary Margaret asked weakly. "For what?"

"For anything you can think of dearie," Gold said as he leaned forward onto his cane. "Normally I would have no difficulty keeping the dark souls at bay but as you all know I am powerless to stop any of them."

"Surely they aren't all here to destroy us," Regina stated. "Some of them must want closure of some kind, to get out of this wretched realm."

"They are out of their realm," Emma reminded. "They are meant to be in the Underworld but Hades brought the underworld to us."

"Why did he do that?" Zelena asked. "What did you do to him?"

"Me?" Emma asked. "I didn't do anything to him. But someone did."

"What makes you say that?" David inquired.

"He was so adamant to get the Elemental Key," Emma replied. "He was so determined to bring Hell to Earth and I think that if we find the answer to that, we will be able to best him and retake our home." She paused and glanced to Hook but he just shook his non corporeal head.

"Don't look at me love," he said. "I was only in the Underworld for a couple of hours before being whisked out of there by you… and my memories of that place are fuzzy at best."

"Okay… Hook may not be able to help but there must be others who can," Robin pointed out. "However I very much doubt that Marian would be here to hurt me."

"You have moved on with the woman who was going to kill her and you fathered a child with the one who did," Zelena reminded. "If I were her I'd want revenge."

"As much as I hate to say it my sister is right," Regina remarked. "There is no way that any of us are going out there without a plan and… Dammit Miss Swan, what are you doing?"

While her friends and family had been discussing what to do, Emma had strode past Killian and opened the door. She believed as Robin did that there was no way that Neal's soul or spirit or whatever would want to hurt her. She believed that if she just spoke to her former love honestly and truthfully then he would be willing to help her and all of them with the problem that was before her.

As she walked towards the group she eyed Cora warily and saw that Pan was standing behind her. Of all the adversaries that she had faced the two of them had frightened her the most. Cora, for the influence that she held over Regina and Pan for what he had done to Henry, his own Great Grand Son. They stared at her too but neither of them made any move to come closer to her. That was reserved for Neal and Neal alone. He came forward and just smiled at her.

"So…" he began awkwardly. "You found your Tallahassee?"

Emma blinked at him in confusion and then saw that he was looking not at her but over her left shoulder. She glanced back and saw Hook walking across the street to stand beside her. Even though he wasn't corporeal, Emma felt her heart drop just being near him. She loved him so much… and she was determined to save him… and she wanted nothing more than to have Neal's blessing.

"Yes Mate," Hook said quietly. "She did."

"I'm happy for you," Neal said. "Really I am."

"Are you?" Emma asked, bits of her old feelings towards Neal bubbling to the surface. "Your father seems to think that you are here for revenge."

"Some of us are," Milah said as she came forward, eying Pan as she came to stand beside Neal. "Some of us come with a warning."

"And what warning is that?" Hook asked, trying not to let his love for Milah overtake him.

"To leave Storybrooke. Leave it to Hades. His magic only works within the town lines and if everyone leaves then his plan won't be able to be enacted."

"And what plan is that?" asked Regina as she came walking to stand on Emma's other side. Emma was surprised that Regina would brave a confrontation with these souls but the former Evil Queen looked right royally angry and wasn't about to back down.

"Hades wants to collect the soul of the saviour," Cora said as she came forward.

"Me?" Emma asked in surprise. "But he had me… down in the Underworld. He could have kept me there but he didn't -"

"You were the Dark One," Cora answered.

"Yeah, nice job on following in my father's footsteps," Neal joked.

"I did it to save Regina," Emma replied wryly.

"And I thank you for that," Cora said. "But now you must listen to me and go."

Killian shook his head. "No way Cora. This is our home. We will not abandon it."

Cora glared at him. "You are dead. You should come with us."

"No," Emma stated. "He comes with me."

"Then save him," Milah said, looking forlornly at Killian. "Take his soul and reunite it with his body."

"How do I do that now that I'm not the Dark One?" Emma asked fearfully.

"You'll figure it out Em," Neal said wistfully. "You always do."

Emma gave him a gentle smile. "Thank you."

"I have a plan," Hook said as he glanced back at the diner. "But I have a feeling like we're going to need everyone's help."

"Then let's go ask them," Emma replied. "See what they say."

"Don't you want to hear the plan?"

She shook her head. "No. I trust you. Now let's go."

Hook smiled. "I love you,"

"Love you too," she said softly.

"Do us a favour and stay here," Hook said, speaking to all the souls. "Emma and I will be right back."


	16. Hell On Earth 4

_Author's Note: Again, sorry for the massive delay. Small comfort, but the story has increased by at least one chapter (that tends to happen when I'm writing) and I am working on the next chapter as we speak so hopefully that will be up by the end of the week. Thank you for continuing to read this story, please leave a review if you have the time!_

 **Chapter Four: Hook's Plan.**

"You want us to do what?" Mary Margaret asked in surprise. She, like everyone else who had taken refuge in Granny's Diner had been very surprised when Hook and Emma had re-joined them. Emma had quickly explained that they had been advised to reunite Hook's soul with his body and then they would have to do their best to get out of town, but as Hook had predicted no one way happy at that suggestion.

"We're not really going to leave, are we Mom?" Henry asked.

"Of course we aren't," Regina answered. "We'll come up with something else."

"Actually," Emma began, glancing at the ghost of her love. "Killian has an idea."

Hook nodded. "I do."

"Does it have to getting you back in your body?" Robin asked.

"Or saving Storybrooke?" Belle asked. "We need to save our home."

"One thing at a time love," Hook interjected. "Now, I don't know about defeating Hades, but I do have an inkling on what we will need to bring me back to life."

"Oh?" asked Mr. Gold. "And what might that be."

"When I was sailing the seas of the realm for Pan— who is out there by the way, no doubt wanting to talk to one of you in here," Hook began.

"No one is going to talk to that monster," Regina said, glancing worriedly at Henry.

"No doubt he is here to try an regain his power," Gold suggested.

"Pan is the least of our concern," Hook argued.

"What did you find?" Emma asked.

"I came across a scroll which told of a magical flame. Apparently it is as old as the universe itself and eternal to boot."

"So what does it do?" Robin asked.

"It can forge anything together."

"Will it work with a body and a soul?" Henry asked.

"I don't know lad," Hook answered honestly. "But I think that it's worth a try."

"And how are we going to find it?" Mary Margaret asked. "I mean, we can barely go outside without being attacked by creatures of darkness."

"Well…" Hook paused and glanced back at the souls still standing in the street. "I have an idea about that. But it is going to require all of us to face our demons."

"What do you mean?" David asked.

"I mean that we're going to need the protection of those souls out there," Hook explained. "We are going to have to get them to protect us."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Regina asked.

"We need to make peace with them," Hook stated. "All of them. Only then will they help us… I think."

"You think?" Zelena asked with a laugh. "Shouldn't you have asked them before you came back to us."

"I wanted to see if you all would be willing first, before I broached the subject with them."

"Well I'm in," Mary Margaret said quickly. "Emma deserves her happy ending, and so does this town…" she paused and glanced out the window to Cora. "I'm ready to face the past."

"So am I," David agreed. "It's about time that I met my brother."

"I'll do it as well," Robin said as he stepped forward.

"Robin?" Regina asked in a small voice.

"I need to say goodbye to her," he whispered. "Properly… and so does Ronan."

Regina nodded. "Of course you do."

"I want to talk to Gaston," Belle said as she looked out the window. "My father told me that he came after me once I…" she paused and glanced at Gold. "Once I left my kingdom… I want to know what happened to him."

"Belle," Gold began quietly. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Belle turned and glared at her husband. "I don't care if this is a good idea or not. It needs to be done."

"Well I'm not doing it."

"Typical crocodile," Hook said aloud. "Always the coward."

Bell whirled round and faced Hook. "He is not a coward," she defended. "He fought off a bear for me. He saved my life, and he has saved yours as well on occasion."

"He tried to take out my heart," Hook glowered. "Or have you forgotten that?"

Belle shook her head. "I haven't forgotten that. I could never forget that moment because it led me to banish Rumple from this town for months. What I can do is forgive him. And I forgive him for all his faults in the hopes that he will change…" she paused and glanced backwards at her husband. "He is a blank slate now. He has the ability to make new choices. We cannot judge him for the mistakes of the past, especially when none of us are immune from them."

Everyone in the diner went silent. None of them could ever understand what the bright woman saw in the dark monster, but her words resonated with them all. All of them in one way or another had tried to escape the bonds of their past and most overcame it without their heart becoming a blank slate.

"Well," Gold said with an uncomfortable clearing of this throat. "If we want to bring the pirate back to the land of the living, then we better get started. "

Belle smiled and reached out to take her husbands hand. "I knew you'd make the right choice."

"So what are we going to do?" Zelena asked. "March out there and confront the spirits?"

"Yes," Hook said. "That is exactly what we're going to do."


	17. Hell On Earth 5

_Authors Note: In honour of the announcement of a season six for our beloved show, here is chapter five. It would have been up earlier, but fanfiction has been down for ages. Please take the time to review if you have the chance!_

 **Chapter Five: Face Your Demons I**

For those who knew that they had someone to talk to on the other side, the walk out of the diner was filled with trepidation. None of them knew what was going to be said, and all of them were worried about how it might all play out.

Emma tried not to pay attention to the people around her as she walked up to Neal. The spirit of her first love looked so lost when he stared at her, and Emma felt the familiar jolt in the pit of her stomach.

"Henry's grown up so much," Neal said as he glanced back behind Emma.

Emma looked towards the diner where Henry was holding his little baby uncle. "He sure has."

"You're doing a wonderful job with him Em."

"Thank you," she replied, a tear forming in her eye. "Listen I—"

"No," Neal interjected. "I know what you're going to say. You feel guilty for finding someone who makes you happy. Part of you wishes that things had turned out differently, but you need to understand that I made a choice to bring back my father… and it is a choice that I don't regret."

Emma smiled sadly at his words. "But Henry needs a father."

"He'll have one," Neal said, glancing over to Hook who wasn't able to meet Milah's gaze. "You'll save him Emma. You'll save him and you will be able to be a family."

"But what if I fail?" she asked, scared to death at the prospect of going through so much just to lose him anyways.

"You won't," Neal assured. "Because he's your true love."

Emma's heart constricted at the thought. She had always looked at what her parents had and wanted that for herself, but at the same time she was also terrified that if she actually got her happy ending, then it would be taken away from her.

"The path of true love never did run smooth," Neal said with a sad smile. "I wish that I could have been yours, but destiny only ever intended for us to meet to create the next author."

Emma shook her head. "That can't be true."

"Maybe I'll find my true love in the realm beyond life,"

"There's such a thing?"

Neal nodded. "Yes. And as soon as I know that you are all safe, I will cross over."

Emma felt her voice choke up. "I miss you."

"Miss you too Em," Neal said quietly. "Now, bring that kid of ours over so I can say goodbye."

Emma wiped a tear out of her eye and nodded. She walked over to Henry and whispered to her son that his father wanted to say a proper goodbye Henry gave his mother a hug and walked over to Neal.

Robin stood in front of his wife, who was holding onto her son tightly. "Mama," the boy was saying. "I don't understand, where did you go? We were so happy?"

Marian looked at Robin once and then kissed her son's head. "I had to go away my darling."

"But you are coming back won't you?" Roland asked. "And you'll be nicer to Gina this time, right?"

Tears came to Marian's eyes. "I'm afraid that I can't be with you anymore my little one," she said sadly. "But I will always be watching over you."

"Marian I—"

"No Robin," Marian said shaking her head. "I understand completely."

"I never meant to—"

"My death was not at the hands of the Evil Queen but by her sister," she paused and glared at Zelena. "I know what the witch did, and I do not blame you for that either. If anything, it showed me just how true to our love you were."

"But now…"

"Now you have a chance to be happy," Marian said. "You loved me yes, but Regina is your soul mate. I know it, she knows it, and you know it too. If she had found you in the Enchanted Forest all those years ago then none of this would have ever come to pass."

"Was she supposed to?"

Marian nodded. "It was the author who fed her self doubt and caused her to turn away from the happiness that she so craved. But Ronan was the result, and I know that he is going to great things when he grows up."

Robin smiled. "I miss you."

"And I you," she replied. "But my time is done. Live with all the time that you have, and never regret a single moment of what was, is or shall be for you have my blessing."

Robin gave Marian a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

Regina looked away when Marian kissed Robin and turned back to her father.

"Regina," he said kindly. "You have come so far."

"I'm sorry Daddy," she said quietly. "I wish I had never cast the curse."

"But if you had not then you would not be the woman that you are today," he assured. "You have grown so much in this land without magic and you would not have been able to do so if it had not been for the curse. My life was a small price to pay for your happiness."

Regina cried, unable to believe that her father wasn't mad at her. "I wish you were here Daddy."

"I know," he said. "And I wish that I were with you as well. But I am content here. Your mother is here, and she loves me in a way that she never loved me before."

Regina glanced to where her mother and Mary Margaret were talking. "Does she forgive me?

"Let's go over and you can ask her yourself."


	18. Hell On Earth 6

Author's Note: In honour of it being ONCE day today! Here is another chapter... and this part of the story just keeps expanding because I have all these conversations that need to happen. There are too many characters on the show now I think, too many plot points to resolve -sigh- Oh well. Please enjoy this chapter and review when you have the chance!

 **Chapter Six: Face Your Demons II**

"What you did was quite brilliant you know," Cora said watching how Mary Margaret squirmed beneath her gaze. "I never would have thought you had that in you."

"It blackened my heart."

Cora laughed. "We both know that your heart was blackened far before that."

Mary- Margaret cast her gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry about that as well."

"It all worked out for the best did it not?" Cora asked. "Lilly has found her mother, and Maleficent has her daughter. Had you not cast the child into this realm then she would have been caught up in my daughter's curse."

"A curse I should never have cast," Regina said sadly, looking straight at Mary-Margaret. "Everything that we've had to face since… it's all my fault."

Mary-Margaret shook her head. "I forgave you long ago Regina," she assured.

"And I forgive you too my sweet daughter," Cora said with a smile. "If I had kept my heart, as I should have done, I wouldn't have raised you the way that I did."

"I knew that you loved me… in your way," Regina replied.

"Yes," Cora agreed. "But if anyone should have the blame for all this then it is me. I set you on your path thinking that it was the best thing for you, but I know now that it was not. Can you ever forgive me Regina?"

"Of course I can, mother." Regina let herself be embraced by Cora. "I miss you."

"We will see each other again in the Realm after this life," Cora assured. "But until we do, promise me…" she paused and looked at her husband. "Promise both of us that you will be happy."

Regina glanced over her shoulder to where Robin and Roland were standing. Robin looked at her and gave her a small nod, and she knew in her heart that they would be okay. "I promise Mother."

"Do I get to call you that?" Zelena asked as she walked over to the happy family. Mary-Margaret quietly excused herself and tried not to listen into the conversation as she walked away. "Mother?" Zelena continued. "Are you my mother? After all you abandoned me as a baby."

"I know," Cora said sadly. "And I'm sorry for that as well. I never should have sent you away, but I needed to have my best chance."

"And what about my best chance?" Zelena cried as she placed her hands on her swollen belly. "I know that no matter what faces me I will never give up this child. This child deserves to know it's mother… as I did."

"Dear Zelena," Cora said sadly. "You hold so much hatred in your heart."

"Of course I do," she answered. "How could I not?"

"You need to let it go," Henry Sr. said.

"Who asked you?" Zelena snapped.

"You will not speak to my husband that way,"

For a moment it looked as though Zelena was going to say something, but instead she just bit her tongue. She watched and gritted her teeth against her jealousy as Cora embraced her daughter. Henry Sr. then gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek and the couple, who had found no love in life, stepped back hand in hand.

"Killian," Milah said softly. "Killian speak to me."

Killian wouldn't meet her gaze. He couldn't meet her gaze. He had wanted this moment for nearly two hundred years, but now that he was able to have this one last conversation he found that it would have been better if he hadn't died at all.

"Killian you must look at me,"

"And do what?" Killian asked through gritted teeth. "What would you have me do?"

"I would have you enjoy the love that you have found with the Saviour," she said quietly, watching as Emma walked towards them. "She is your true love and-"

"Is she?" Killian asked, his eyes flashing as he looked towards Emma who was now standing a respectful distance away. "Is she really?"

"She is," Milah assured. "And I know that should you succeed in finding the Promethean Flame, then you and she will enjoy many happy years together."

"Until the next crisis comes to town."

Milah laughed. "Killian, crisis is always upon us. Anything can happen from one day to the next. The universe just requires us to be happy with our daily lives, and to enjoy the small quiet moments as they are given to us." She paused, and motioned Emma over. "I want you to take care of him," she told the Saviour. "And I want you to know that while it would be easy of me to keep Killian's soul for my very own, I give his heart to you freely because you both share something strong and true."

"I... I don't know what to say," Emma said quietly.

"You don't have to say anything at all," Milah said. "Just promise me that you will look after him."

"I promise," Emma assured.

"And promise to love him, for all the days of your life."

"I do love him," Emma promised as she gave Killian a small smile. "I will always love him."

"Good," Milah smiled. "Now make a plan. The conversations are winding down and then you will have to set out into the wilds of this Hell on Earth."

"Thank you Milah," Killian said, leaning forward and kissing his former love on the cheek. "Be well."

"And you Killian," Milah replied. "And you.


	19. Hell On Earth 7

**Chapter Seven: Face Your Demons III**

"You've gotten so big," Neal said as he looked Henry up and down. "And you're the author now. I'm so impressed."

"Yeah," Henry sighed and stuck his hands in his pocket. "I screwed up Dad. I broke the quill. If I had... maybe none of this would have happened."

Neal shook his head. "No. The author before you, he was the one who screwed up. He abused his powers and ruined things for a lot of people. You are witness to destiny trying to right itself and I know that you'll do a good job."

Henry smiled. "Thanks. That means a lot."

"And Henry," Neal said in the best fatherly voice he could muster. "I want you to be careful."

Henry smiled. "Always am."

Neal wrapped his son in a hug. "That's my boy."

"Bae?" Gold asked warily as he came up to Neal and Henry. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah," Neal answered as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "How are you?"

"Better," Gold replied. "The Darkness… it's all gone."

"Good. Just… make sure that it says that way, will you?"

Gold nodded. "I plan on it—"

"He did what!?" screeched Belle as she stood in front of Gaston.

Gold flinched, knowing exactly what Gaston was telling her. He watched as Belle glanced furiously over at him, but then her expression softened and she shook her head. He knew that once again, Belle was forgiving him for the mistakes that he had made in the past.

"You have a good woman in Belle," Neal said, bringing his father's attention back onto himself. "She will help keep you in the light."

"She certainly is a remarkable woman," Gold agreed.

"Well, well…" said Pan as he walked up to the three of them. "Isn't this a nice family reunion."

"Pan," Gold said through gritted teeth. "What do you want?"

"Now my boy, is that any way to greet your father?"

"You gave up that right a long time ago," Gold reminded. "You tried to kill my Grandson."

"Something you yourself contemplated," Pan reminded. "What with the boy being your undoing and all."

"He was the undoing of the Dark One," Gold argued. "Henry helped me to find my son, which lead to everything that came after and now I am finally free of the vileness of that evil."

Pan shook his head. "Oh my boy, when will you learn? Things are not good or evil. There is only power, and you gave up that power for what… the sake of a woman? For your family?" He laughed. "They will leave you in the end. They will never trust you after all that you have done."

"If the Evil Queen can redeem herself then so can Rumplestilskin." Henry said bravely.

Pan narrowed his eyes and looked straight at Henry. "You're quite brave boy. I don't know whether that is foolish or not."

"I'm not brave," Henry countered. "I have faith. I have faith that everyone who wants a second chance can have it."

Pan chuckled darkly. "You will learn soon enough that things aren't as simple as all that," He paused and gestured around them. "Look at your home. Hell has literally come to Earth and with that the souls of the dearly departed have returned as well."

"We will put the Underworld back where it belongs," Gold assured.

"You can try," Pan stated. "But Hades is powerful, and he won't let this place go without a fight."

Gold stared Pan in the face. "And I'm sure when the time comes you will choose to stand with him, instead of with your own flesh and blood."

Pan smirked. "Right again my boy. You're smarter then you look."

"You should know that we will stop at nothing to regain our home," Gold stated.

"How can you do that when the power resides with those who are no longer alive?"

Gold just shook his head. "The dead have no power over us," he assured. "We are stronger than you are, and we will win."

Pan looked as though he wanted to say something but he quickly shut his mouth.

"You're not wanted here anymore," Gold continued. "So I suggest that you leave."

"Oh I will, but not without one last bit of mischief."

Pan waved his hand in the direction of David and James who had just been staring at one another. They were suddenly both dressed exactly the same with swords in their hands. One lunged at the other and they began to fight.

"David!?" Mary Margaret cried out.

"Dad!" Emma echoed.

The heroes all came running to see the twins duelling it out. Henry turned to confront Pan for what he had done but the immortal was gone. He turned his attention back to the fight and tried to figure out which one was his grandfather and which one was the evil Prince James. But it was too difficult. They were both evenly matched in skill and looks, and while they were clearly talking to one another, their words were lost before they could reach the spectators.

"This has been a long time coming," James said as he lunged at David.

"I always wanted to meet you," David conceded as he blocked the sword. "But not like this."

"You have no right to be standing where you're standing." James swung his sword again.

"I have every right," David argued as he defended himself. "I'm alive."

"I should be alive." James said as he attacked.

"You were killed out of your own arrogance." David swung back and pushed James away.

"I was killed by a trick of fate." James said as he began to circle David.

"Well Fate led me down a different path," David said as he kept his sword raised.

"Yes," James agreed. "Fate led you here, and now I will take from you what should rightfully be mine."

 _Author's Note: Cliffhanger... I know... I'm sorry. I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope that you will take the time to review it. I love hearing what you guys think! :)_


	20. Hell On Earth 8

_Author's Note: It's amazing how watching a new episode can be such an inspiration... I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Please, please, PLEASE leave a review if you have the time!_

 **Chapter Eight: A Fate Worse Than Death**

James attacked ferociously. David matched him blow for blow but his brother was a far better swordsman than he was. David knew in his heart that he was just the son of a Shepherd. His brother was raised on the sword from the very beginning of his life. There was just no way that he could beat his twin.

 _Come on Charming,_ whispered the voice of Snow White in his head. _Defeat him_.

David took a moment to glance to the spectators, and he saw his wife standing there, looking fearfully at him. He could feel her love and faith in him surging in his half of her heart. He took that power and focused it all on James and with one good thrust, he buried his blade in James's stomach.

"I'm sorry brother," David said as he held his brother as they sank to the ground.

"The… the better man won," James said as he struggled to stay conscious. "I'm… I'm sorry." He said, before dissolving into a bunch of ashes.

Mary Margaret was instantly at David's side, hugging him.

"Oh David," she whispered fearfully. "I was so scared."

"I'm okay Mary Margaret," he assured as he held his wife. "I'm okay."

"What was that?" Emma asked as she walked towards her father.

"That was my brother," David answered, pausing and looking at the spot where the ashes were now scattering on the wind. "He wanted to make me pay for stealing his life."

"His life?" Mary Margaret asked. "Did he really think that he was going to be a good King?"

"I don't know," David stated. "I never got to ask him."

"No," Emma interjected. "I mean… what happened to my… Uncle?" The word sounded strange in her mouth. She remembered a time when she thought that she would never have any family, but now she had more family then she knew what to do with. She also knew that her father was a twin, but she didn't quite like calling him her Uncle, especially since he was evil.

"What did happen to him?" Regina inquired.

"He suffered a fate worse than death," Killian answered.

"A what?" Emma asked, looking fearfully at the man she loved.

"When a soul dies, they vanish."

"I don't understand," Regina said. "Where did he vanish to?"

"Souls can go to one of three places," Cora answered. "They can go to a better place, or a worse one or…"

"Or they can just cease to be," Henry Sr. finished. "Like James."

"That's not going to happen to either of you," Regina promised. "You both are going to go to a better place."

"If only it was that simple," Marion said.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"I mean that in order for us to move on to one place or another, we need to resolve our unfinished business."

"Is every soul in this Hell on Earth here because they have unfinished business?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes," Cora answered. "And some of us," she paused and glanced at Pan who was standing at the periphery of the group. "Will stop at nothing to regain what we lost."

"Some of us," countered Milah, "Simply want to make up for the mistakes we made in the past."

"And some of us just want to find happiness," Neal added.

Emma looked at him and felt guilty. "Maybe we can help everyone here."

"What do you mean Mom?" Henry asked.

"I mean that this quest for the flame is going to be more dangerous than I thought,"

"Aye," Killian agreed. "It is."

"So maybe we should amend your plan," Emma added.

Killian nodded. "I will quest for the flame alone."

"No," Emma stated firmly. "I'm going with you."

"So are we," Mary Margaret said as as she and David stepped forward.

"I'm going to help too," Neal added.

"No," Emma said to Neal and her mother. "No, Killian and I will look for the flame on our own."

"Emma," Mary Margaret chastised. "We can't let you do that."

"It's not a question of letting me do this Mom," she answered quietly. "It's a matter of trusting me."

"We do trust you," David assured.

"We just want to protect you," Mary Margaret added.

"And do the right thing,"

"Then do the right thing and help the people here move on or cross over or whatever it is that we're calling it." Emma answered.

"Emma's right," Killian agreed. "Hell has come to Earth. If a soul dies here then we will simply cease to be and if any of you die here…" he paused and looked to Emma. "Then you won't go to the Underworld. You'll simply vanish."

"So what would you have us do Crocodile?" Gold asked. "Do nothing?"

"We need to save our town," Belle added.

"We can do that by ridding if of all the souls," Mary Margaret said. "That can be our quest."

"And Killian and I will look for the flame," Emma said.

"Is this flame even here?" Regina asked. "I mean, Storybrooke is large… but I don't think that it is that large."

"That's right," Robin agreed. "And wouldn't a powerful artefact such as that be kept in some other realm?"

"And what if you can't find it?" Belle asked. "We're still going to need a plan to return the Underworld to where it belongs."

"I have faith in Killian," Emma said. "I believe that we can find it."

"And how are we going to stop Hades?" Zelena asked. All eyes turned to her and she simply sighed. "I'm with child remember. I don't want this baby being born in Hell."

"You guys are going to have to see if there is a way to reverse this," Emma said. "Hades brought Hell to Earth using the Elemental Key. Maybe if we know what that is, we can return our town to normal."

"Maybe there is something in the library that will help us," Belle suggested.

"We'll all help look," Mary Margaret stated. "While those who have magic will work on protecting us from any other darkness that Hades might throw at us."

"So that's it then?" Henry asked. "We split up?"

"That's the plan kid," Emma agreed.

"But Mom…" he began quietly. "We just got you back. I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't lose me Henry," Emma said as she hugged her son. "I promise."

"Aye lad," Killian assured. "She will be safe with me."

"Then it's settled," David said. "We're going to save Hook and stop Hades."

"Yes," Emma agreed. "Yes we are."


	21. Hell On Earth 9

Author's Note: (1) I've re-named this middle section to "Hell On Earth" mainly because this story is actually going to be another third longer and the last section is going to be called "Out Of The Ashes" -sigh- (2) I didn't like the reveal of Killian's father during the actual show, so I have completely changed that history. I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review if you have the time! :D

 **Chapter Nine: The Brother's Jones**

Emma and Killian watched as their friends and family walked into the Library to begin their research. For Emma, it was quite painful to see herself removed from her family once again. She wished that just once they could live their lives in peace without some crisis interrupting everything.

"It will be alright love," Killian whispered to her.

"I know," Emma answered as the library door shut. "I just have a funny feeling…"

"What sort of feeling?"

"It's almost as if…" she paused and then shook her head to clear it. She wasn't about to give voice to the doubts that were raging inside her head. She knew that they had all been extraordinarily lucky in the past couple years. With all they had to face it was a wonder that more of them weren't dead. Neal was the only one who had to sacrifice his life for the good of everyone else, and Emma wondered if it wasn't time for someone else to have to make a similar choice.

"Emma?" Killian asked.

"Never mind," she said as she shook her head. "Now, we have a fire to find."

"That's right. We do."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Emma asked. "We don't have the spirits anymore to help us."

"Well I have a thought about that," Killian answered.

"Oh?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Aye," he stated. "But it will mean a trip to the cemetery."

Emma was surprised that Killian wanted to go to the cemetery. She thought that it would have brought back too many bad memories, especially since there were clearly many new additions to the graves since she had last walked amongst the tombstones.

"I don't understand," Emma said as she looked at the gravestone that bore the name Milah. "How can her grave be here?"

"The Underworld has been brought to the land of the living," Killian explained. "And with it, all the markers of the lives that have been lost have been brought here as well."

"Are we looking for the grave of Prometheus?" Emma asked. She might not have paid much attention to mythology while she was in school, but she knew enough from her time as the Dark One to know that the Promethean Flame was named for the man who had first stolen it from the gods to give to early man.

"I think that Prometheus is stuck in eternal torment," Killian reminded. "But aye, we are looking for a specific grave."

"To do what?" she asked.

He pulled out a small bottle from his pocket. "This is a special liquid. When poured over a grave it will summon the spirit of whomever is buried there for a short time."

"So we're going to talk to a soul?" Emma asked. "Whose?"

Killian paused in front of a blue-grey tombstone with a ship's wheel carved into it. "My brother's."

"Oh Killian… how are you… is there anything I…" She was at a loss for words. Emma knew just how much the death of Liam had changed Killian. He had told her the entire story ages ago. She knew how painful that death had been and she wanted to spare him from any more heartache.

"Just being here is enough for me luv," he said with a small smile. "Thank you."

"Always," she whispered, giving him a small smile in return. As he pulled out the small bottle, she linked her arm through his, grateful that one of the side effects of the Underworld coming to Storybrooke was that she was able to touch his spirit.

He poured the entire vial over the grave and they waited for a couple of moments before the spirit of Liam Jones flickered into existence. The first thing that Emma noticed was how he looked like her Killian. There was clearly a family resemblance between them, and Emma could almost see how they would have been mistaken for twins if it were not for the fact that Liam was clearly much taller.

"Killian," Liam's spirit said with surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Brother," Killian choked out. "I need to talk to you."

"But you're supposed to be with us," Liam responded. "Our Mum is here."

"Our… mother?" Killian asked. Emma looked at him with worry. She knew the siren call of knowing one's parents and she knew that it would be even more alluring for Killian seeing how his mother had died in childbirth.

"She is so proud of you little brother," Liam stated.

"Younger brother," Killian corrected. "But I…" he paused and looked at Emma. "My reunion with our Mum will have to wait. I need your help."

"Going after the Promethean Flame is folly," Liam warned. "Do not do it."

"I have to," Killian insisted. "Emma… she's my happy ending Liam. I can't give up on her or us."

Liam looked at Emma and she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. She could sense the weight of judgement upon her and she wondered whether or not she would be deemed worthy for Killian in Liam's eyes.

"Aye brother," Liam agreed at last. "She is the one for you."

"We need your help," Emma said, finding her voice.

"Yes," Killian confirmed. "We need the compass."

Liam's brow furrowed. "The Heart's Compass?"

Killian nodded. "Yes. Do you have it?"

Liam shook his head. "No."

"Did you have it on that last mission for the King?" Killian asked.

"No," Liam said sadly.

Emma sighed. "Where can we find it?"

"You can find it with the one who rules all the seas of all the realms."

Killian took a step back. "You gave it to Davy Jones?"

"Jones?" Emma asked. "Another relative of yours?"

"No," Killian said.

"Yes," Liam countered.

"What?" Killian asked in surprise.

Liam flinched under his brother's gaze. "I meant to tell you, I really did."

"Who is he?" Killian asked in a quiet voice. "Who is Davy Jones to us?"

Liam took a deep breath. "He's our father."


	22. Hell On Earth 10

_Author's Note: "Devil's Due" just about killed me... and I'm not a happy camper that it looks like Liam isn't going to like Emma in Sunday's episode. -_-' I am so glad that I have already written this... gives me some comfort knowing that my version of Liam is a nice guy. Anyhoo... here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Please leave a review if you can!_

 **Chapter Ten: Call Of The Sea**

"What are you saying?" Killian asked feeling very confused. "How is Davy Jones our father?"

"Killian," Liam began haltingly. "You have to understand…"

"Did you come across our father?" he asked. "All those years ago, after he had abandoned us to the mercy of the wind and the rain on the high seas, did you really go searching for him?" Killian paused and waited for his brother to answer. When Liam said nothing, Killian knew that he had his answer. "How could you go to him after everything he did to us?"

"I don't understand," Emma interjected softly. "You didn't know Davy Jones was your father?"

"No luv," Killian said as he shook his head. "I didn't."

"But you knew of him?" Emma asked.

"Oh aye," he answered. "All men of the sea know of Davy Jones. He is the one thing that we try to sail faster than…." Killian paused and looked at Emma's face. "He is death itself luv. No sailor worth his salt wants to meet death incarnate."

"Then… then how could he possibly be your father?" Emma asked.

"The title of Davy Jones is passed on, much like the mantle of the Dark One," Liam explained. "Our father's name just happened to be David… much like your own, and so the mantle stuck especially well."

"He told you this did he?" Killian asked.

"Yes little— younger brother, he did." Liam answered.

"On speaking terms are you?"

"Not while I was alive I assure you," Liam promised. "But… but once I was dead and in the afterlife, I began to wonder what sort of father I would have been if given the chance. That in turn led me to wonder what sort of father you would be… and what sort of father our own had been."

"You found him." Emma said.

"The Underworld is an awfully small place," Liam stated. "As I soon found out."

"But I don't understand," she continued. "Did you give the compass to him?"

Liam shook his head. "The compass was stolen from me during a storm, a week before Killian here joined my crew. I foolishly dove in after it, knowing it's worth. Davy Jones himself saved me, and said that he'd be keeping the precious artefact. At the time I had no idea why Death would spare me. I found out later who he was."

"And that made it alright did it?" Killian asked.

"No of course not," Liam said. "But Killian, he has what you want. If you would only talk to him."

"I don't want to bloody talk to him," he countered. "I don't want anything to do with him."

"Killian," Emma said quietly. "We don't have a choice. We need to find the Promethean Flame. We need to save you."

Killian looked to Emma and saw the desperation in her eyes. He knew that she was right. He didn't want to be dead. He wanted to be with her more than anything, and if talking to his father was the only way then so be it.

"Alright then," Hook said at last. "How do we contact Davy Jones?"

"We go to the sea," Liam replied. "And from there he will lead the way."

Emma texted Henry to let him know where they were going. The boy clearly wanted to come with them and help but Emma once again refused, saying that it was more important that he stay with his adoptive mother and grandparents to research a way to get rid of Hades. Shortly after the text was sent, Emma's phone began to buzz.

"Hello?" she asked as she answered it.

"What is that?" Liam asked, looking very confused.

"It's called a phone," Killian replied. "You can instantly talk with another person even if they are miles away."

Liam's eyes widened. "Fascinating."

"Hello?" Emma asked again, the conversation between the two brothers getting in the way of what she could hear.

 _"Emma,"_ her mother replied. _"You're going to contact Davy Jones? Why?"_

"Because I have to," Emma replied. "He has a compass which will lead us to the flame."

 _"Who told you that Davy Jones has the compass?"_

"Killian's brother, Liam."

 _"Is Liam with you now?"_ her mother asked.

"Yes," Emma answered.

 _"And can you trust him?"_

"Of course... why?"

 _"I've heard stories about this Davy Jones, he's dangerous."_

"He's Death on the High Seas," Emma stated. "I figured that he would be dangerous."

 _"Yes but he is an agent of death... he may be in league with Hades himself."_

"What makes you think that?" Emma asked, irked that she hadn't thought of that herself.

 _"I've heard stories about him."_

"From whom?" Emma asked.

 _"Ariel. Ariel told me that she is one of the many daughters of Triton, who in turn was the only son of Poseidon and Poseidon..."_

"Is a brother to Hades."

 _"Yes,"_ Mary Margaret continued. _"Ariel told me that her father was always terrified of his uncles and that Hades was the worst."_

"We know that. What does that have to do with Hades?"

 _"What your mother is trying to say,"_ David began, clearly having taken the phone from Mary Margaret. " _Is that Davy Jones is someone that you shouldn't trust."_

"I agree," Emma assured. "However there is one small wrinkle in that."

 _"And what's that?"_ David asked.

Emma glanced at Liam and Killian. Killian gave her a short curt nod, which Emma knew meant that she could tell her parents about his surprising familial connection.

"Davy Jones is Killian's father."

 _"He is?"_ David asked. _"Really?"_

"Yes," Emma said.

 _"How did that happen?"_

"Long story," Emma stated. "But it means that we have leverage over him, even if he is working with Hades."

 _"Well... that may be true. Just… be careful."_

"We will," Emma promised. "Have you found anything?"

 _"No,"_ David replied. _"We'll keep looking."_

'Good... we'll be back with the flame as soon as we can."

 _"Be careful Emma,"_ her mother pleaded. _"Please."_

"We will," Emma promised. "Take care of Henry."

Mary Margaret promised and Emma said her goodbyes. She walked with Jones Brothers to the edge of the docks. Liam took out a small vial of sand from his vest pocket and poured it into the sea.

"What is that going to do?" she asked.

"That is going to call Davy Jones to us," Liam replied.

Emma looked to the horizon, wondering how Davy Jones would appear. There was a flash of green light, and then on the horizon they saw a black ship sailing towards them. It was the ship of Davy Jones... and the key to finding the Promethean Flame.


	23. Hell On Earth 11

_Author's Note: I am so so so so so sorry for the massive delay. Between the feels that 5B has given me... and the new job that I've started, I've barely had time to sit down and write. With the season finale coming up tomorrow that is going to change and I am going to get this story done. I swear to you all that I will. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!_

 **Chapter Eleven: Davy Jones**

A boat was sent out to the dock with a mute rower on board. He looked terrifying, and Emma wasn't sure whether or not they could trust the wordless soul, but Liam stepped down into the craft and Hook soon followed. When the boat reached the ship with black sails, a ladder was thrown down to them. The mute rower pointed upwards. Liam scaled the side of the ship first, and Hook had one hand on the rung when Emma stopped him.

"Luv?" he asked, a question in his eyes.

"I don't know what we're heading into," she whispered fearfully, holding on to his jacket for dear life. "And I don't know if this is the right path to bringing you back to life… but I…"

"Emma," he interjected, shaking his head. "You don't have to say anything."

"But I do," she insisted. "I always wait until it's almost too late to say how I really feel and I…"

"What's taking so long?" Liam called out from above.

"You try climbing up with a hook for a hand," Killian shouted back. He turned to Emma. "You were saying?"

"I'm saying that I love you Killian Jones," she whispered to him. "I love you, and I want you to know that."

Killian's face softened. "Aye luv. I do know that."

"Hey down there!" Liam called again, peeking up over the edge this time. "Do I have to come down and get you?"

"No," Killian called as he winked at Emma. "You don't."

Upwards Killian climbed, with Emma following right behind. By the time she pulled herself over the railing, she could see that things had not gone according to plan. Some of the pirates had swords to Liam's throat, and a man, who seemed to be the captain, had his sword pointed at Killian.

"You are you?" the man asked. "Why did you summon us?"

"My name is Captain Hook," Killian said firmly.

"A Captain, eh?" the man smiled. "And what ship were you the Captain of?"

"The Jolly Roger," Killian replied.

The man nodded. "A fine ship."

"She was a fine ship," Killian agreed.

"You're no longer captain of her?" the man asked.

"I traded her away to return to the woman I love," Killian said as he glanced at Emma.

"Love," the man replied. "Interesting."

"Captain," Killian began haltingly. "We need your help."

"I don't help people who I don't know," he replied. "Before you were a Captain? Who were you then?"

"Before I was a Captain I was a Lieutenant in the King's Royal Navy… and my name was Killian Jones."

Emma looked to the man and saw how he faltered.

"Killian?" the man whispered. "But that can't be… you're dead."

"Aye Father, I am…" Killian replied.

"See?" Liam interjected. "I told you."

"Release him," Davy Jones whispered.

Liam stumbled away from the men who held him at sword point. "Killian, tell him."

Killian nodded. "I want to have my life restored."

Davy Jones blinked. "You're searching for the Promethean Flame."

"Yes," Emma stated. "Can you take us to it? Do you know where it is?"

Davy Jones looked at Emma. "The Promethean Flame is on an island in the middle of an ocean realm. Vicious sea monsters guard the way between this land and that one. I may be ruler of the seas, and I may have the compass to guide us there, but even I dare not go where Poseidon does not."

"Do you know Poseidon?" Emma asked. "Would he help against Hades?"

Davy Jones narrowed his eyes. "What do you know of the God of Death?"

"I know that he's brought Hell to Earth," Emma answered. "I don't know what his plans are, but I know that it isn't good. If we can maybe find Poseidon… he can stop his brother."

Davy Jones shook his head. "The Lord of the Seas has not been seen for nigh a thousand and one years. You would be better off finding some other way to defeat the God of the Underworld."

"We have people looking into that," Killian stated. "We are here for another purpose."

Davy Jones shook his head. "I am sorry son… but I can not take you to where you need to go."

Killian's brow furrowed. "I would say Captain, that you owe me."

"Owe you?" asked one of the motley crew. "Why would our Captain owe you?"

"No father should abandon his children," Killian said quietly. "Help me now… and I will forgive you for all the wrong you did."

Davy Jones sighed. "I wish it was that simple but I…"

"Please Father," Liam begged. "Help Killian."

Davy Jones looked to his sons. It seemed at first that he was going to refuse but then he nodded. "Hoist anchor!" he called.

"Hoist anchor!" his first mate echoed.

The crew, who had been standing around looking menacing suddenly went to work. The ship began to move slowly, and before long they were heading out into the open ocean. Emma turned, and saw the shore of Storybrooke getting farther and father away. Killian, who had been talking in low tones with Liam came over to her.

"You alright luv?" he asked.

Emma nodded. "I just hope they'll be alright until we return."

Killian slipped his hand in hers. "I'm sure that they'll be fine. They are heroes, the lot of them, and I know that if anyone can hold down the fort against Hades… it's your parents."

Emma smiled at his optimism. "And what about you?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder at Davy Jones, who was wandering around the deck barking orders. "You've found your father."

"It's going to be an adjustment,"

"Trust me when I say that parents make decisions for our own good," Emma whispered. "Sometimes we don't understand them… sometimes we can't even accept them… but no matter what, our parents are always there for us. I'm sure if you talk to yours, you'll understand him."

Killian shook his head. "I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Well until you are… I'm here for you."

Killian smiled. "Thank you Emma."

"I love you," she replied. The more that she said it aloud, when she wasn't facing imminent doom, the more that she wanted to say it. She wanted to tell Killian how much she loved him for all the days of her life— or for as many days as he would give her.

"Love you too Swan."


	24. Hell on Earth 12

_Author's Note: It is the end of season five tonight and in honour of that I'm uploading this chapter. Please take the time to review it! I would love to know what you think of it... and I apologize now for the cliffhanger._

 **Chapter Twelve: The Seeing Stone**

The boat sailed across the ocean. Thanks to the compass, Davy Jones was able to keep them on a course straight and true. They skirted the edge of one storm only to go straight through another. The sun rose and set, and with each passing day, Emma became more and more frantic about what was going on in Storybrooke. Was Henry and her parents okay? Had Hades taken over everything yet? And what about the souls? Was Pan up to no good? Was Cora enjoying the time that she was spending with her daughters? There were so many unanswered questions, and the more she thought about them, the more worried she became. She paced around the deck, trying to ease some of the worry from her, not knowing that she was being watched by two people from the wheel deck.

"She is a beautiful girl Killian," Davy Jones said as he watched his son's gaze.

"Aye," Killian replied. "But there is so much more to her than her beauty."

Davy Jones nodded. "And she seems to have a strong hold on your heart."

"That she does," he assured.

"You love her."

Killian looked to his father. Davy Jones was not the man that he had been once upon a time. In Killian's memory his father was a slight man, with a hooked nose and beady eyes. That man had abandoned his sons to the fate of the seas, never to be seen again. The Davy Jones that captained _The Flying Dutchman_ was a man of strength and honour. His eyes blazed like thunder, and his beard only added to the fullness of his face. Killian wondered whether or not he would have become the man he was if his father had not abandoned Liam and himself… and Killian also wondered whether or not he would have ever found Emma had certain things in his life changed.

"Aye," Killian said at last. "I love her."

"You have loved before," Davy Jones said in a tone that made it more than a statement than a question.

"I have loved before," Killian assured. "I thought that I would never get over the loss of one… but Emma…"

"Emma is your soul mate," Davy Jones finished. "Your one true love."

"I wish that were true," Killian admitted. "But…"

"You doubt her love?"

"I doubt my fortune of having found someone like her," Killian explained. "True love is a rare form of magic. What are the chances that a pirate like me could find it with a woman like her?"

Davy Jones sighed. "I don't know what the chances are Killian… but I know that she loves you. I can see how much she does. She is risking everything to bring you back to life again. If that isn't true love… I don't know what is." Davy Jones paused and looked down at Emma. "She seems distressed. You should go to her."

Killian nodded and then made his way to Emma. "Swan? You okay?"

"Fine," she stated. Emma glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was hurt by her tone. "Sorry," she apologized. "I'm just worried about home."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because we've been gone for a week," she said. "Maybe more. What if Hades has destroyed everything? What if my parents couldn't stop them? What if…"

Hook burst out laughing. "Is that all?"

"What do you mean "is that all?" Don't you think I should be worried?"

"No," he replied with a smile. "You shouldn't be worried at all."

"Why not?" Emma asked, getting the feeling that Hook knew something she did not.

"My son knows what it is like to sail between realms," Davy Jones stated as he came down a couple of stairs from the wheel of the ship to stand in front of them. "Time works differently on the seas. Days out here will be minutes in in the realms on either side. Months will be mere days and a year lost on the seas will translate to no more than a month elsewhere."

Emma blinked, surprised at his words. "So that means…"

"According to your family we've been gone exactly ten minutes," Hook said, knowing that they had already spent ten days on the seas between the realms. "Now luv… you can relax."

Emma let out a sigh of relief. "Ten minutes. Nothing bad could have happened in ten minutes."

"No," Davy Jones assured with a smile. "Although if you're worried, I have something in the hold that may ease your worry."

Emma's interest was piqued. "What do you have?"

"A magical stone from a land that has now sunk beneath the waves," Davy Jones explained. "Atlantean Crystal is one of the best ways to see across the realms, and thanks to a particular mermaid, I have one and you can use it to see your home."

"Please," Emma said eagerly. "Can I use it?"

Davy Jones nodded. "Of course."

He walked away and Killian motioned to Emma to follow. She fell into step behind Davy Jones and was surprised when he led her to his own private cabin. The Captain's Quarters were the biggest on the ship and for as long as Emma and Killian had been on the _Flying Dutchman_ no one, save for Davy Jones had been allowed inside.

Davy Jones opened the door and Emma followed him inside. The rest of the black ship was simply decorated; this was a den of luxury and colour. Fabrics of luscious jewel tones covered the bed. The wood had been painted white which was a stark contrast to the black grain of the rest of the ship. There were gold coins covering one desk, and jars of rum on another. A portrait of two boys hung on one wall and Emma knew at once that it depicted Killian and Liam when they were younger.

"Here," Davy Jones said as he walked over to her with a black piece of cloth in his hands. He laid it on one of the tables and stood back. "Look into the Seeing Stone and you shall see all that you wish."

Emma took a step forward and paused as her fingers brushed against the black velvet. To see across realms was a magic that she didn't quite trust. How could she believe that she was about to see what was going on in Storybrooke? What if it was a trick or a trap? How could she help Killian or her family if she was incapacitated?

"Go on," Davy Jones urged. "Look into it."

Emma took a deep breath and decided that her desire to see what was going on in Storybrooke was stronger than her worry over the intentions of Davy Jones. She pulled back the fabric and was instantly entranced by the swirling colours of the seeing stone. Hues of pink and green melded into turquoise swirls and indigo waves. Emma reached out and touched the stone and felt her vision go white.

 _Scenes of destruction were all around her. The clock tower was broken; there were cracks in the pavement. Hell had come to Earth, and the dead were walking. Hades, Lord of the Dead sat upon a throne in the middle of the street. He surveyed the bodies of the newly dead around him, laughing as his gaze passed over the limp forms of Snow White and her Prince._

 _"No!" a young voice cried out._

 _Hades looked up to see a young boy standing there. "You should have run when you had the chance."_

 _"You won't get away with this," Henry promised. "My Mom will stop you."_

 _"Your mother was no match for me," Hades pointed towards the fallen form of Regina Mills. Her eyes were open and fixed upon the still body of Robin, who was also laying dead beside her._

 _Henry blinked back tears. "My Mom will end you."_

 _Hades laughed. "Oh you mean the Swan-girl, well thanks to my friend on the high seas, she'll be lost forever."_

 _"No!" Henry cried out in a rage. He ran forward, picked up his father's sword and lunged at Hades. With a flick of his wriest, Hades sent Henry flying into the ground. There was a horrifying snap, and the boy stayed still._

 _Hades surveyed the damage and laughed._

 _Emma wanted to kill the God, but knew that she was incorporeal and could do nothing. Instead she walked over to the fallen body of her son. The sight of Henry dead broke her heart. She wanted the vision to end, but then she happened to glance at his watch. The date read May 15, and suddenly Emma was filled with hope. She wasn't seeing what was happening, she was seeing what WOULD happen if she didn't get back to Storybooke on time. When she had left it had been May 13_ _th_ _, so she had two days of Storybrooke time to find the Promethean Flame, get back home and come up with a plan to defeat Hades._

She opened her eyes and found herself back on _The Flying Dutchman._ Emma stumbled back from the seeing stone, reeling from the experience. She looked up and saw Davy Jones standing before her with a sword in his hand.

"You…" she breathed.

"I'm sorry," Davy Jones apologized. "But I do this for my sons…"

Before Emma could react, Davy Jones lunged forward, and ran her through with the blade.


	25. To Kill A God 1

_Author's Note: So sorry for that cliffhanger... hope this chapter makes up for it. Please leave a review!_

 **PART THREE: TO DEFEAT A GOD**

 **Chapter 1: The Betrayal of Davy Jones**

"Emma?" Killian asked as he opened the door. "Is everything—" He paused as he saw Davy Jones pull a blade from her stomach. "Emma!" he cried out in horror. He raced past his father and caught Emma as she fell to the ground. "What have you done?" he asked of his father.

"I'm sorry," Davy Jones apologized. "I did it for you."

"You bastard," Killian spat.

"Killian…" she whispered, shaking in his arms.

"Emma," he answered, his hand instantly went to the wound in her stomach and his eyes fixed with hers. "Stay with me Swan," he ordered her. "You have to hold on."

"Killian," Davy Jones began haltingly. "She has to die."

"Swan," Killian breathed, watching as she grew paler with each heartbeat.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Killian shook his head. "No luv, I'm the one who should be sorry."

Emma blinked, and tears leaked out of her eyes. "You always believed in me…"

"Aye," he assured you. "Just as you have always believed in me."

"L-love you…"

Killian let out a shuddering gasp. "No Swan, stay with me."

Emma looked up into the eyes of her love and knew that had to try— not only for his sake, but for the sake of her son, her parents, her friends, and everyone in Storybrooke who would soon be dead at the hands of Hades. She ground her teeth together to steel herself against the pain and then nodded.

Killian looked up from Emma and glared at Davy Jones. "How far are we from the Promethean Flame?" he asked.

"Not that far," Davy Jones admitted.

"Then take us there," Killian ordered. "Now."

"I can't do that," Davy Jones stated.

"What!?" Killian exclaimed. "Why not?"

"I am under orders."

"Is everything alright in here?" Liam asked as he slipped through the door. He took one look at the scene and instantly had his blade pointed at Davy Jones. "What have you done?"

Davy Jones sighed. "What I had to do."

"And what is it that you had to do?" Liam asked.

"I couldn't have Hades holding onto the souls of my sons."

"Liam," Killian begged. "We have to get to the flame. If it could reunite my soul with my body then maybe it can heal Emma."

"Aye," Liam agreed. He pressed the blade against Davy Jones's back. "Let's get to the wheel Captain," he said in a stony voice. "You can give us the proper heading."

Davy Jones gave one last look to his one son. "I am sorry Killian,"

"Save your sorry's," Liam snapped. "Is there anything we can do to save the girl?"

Davy Jones shook his head. "That wound will kill her."

"I know you must have something to slow the bleeding at least."

Davy Jones looked to his eldest son and then nodded. "Left pocket."

Liam reached into the coat pocked of Davy Jones and pulled out a shining vial of amber liquid. "Here," he said tossing it to Killian who caught it with his good hand.

"What is this?" Killian asked, looking at the tiny vial.

"It is a drop of ambrosia suspended in water from the sacred pool of Olympus," Davy Jones answered. "It will stem the bleeding, and return her strength."

"It better do her no harm," Liam growled.

"I swear to you both that it will help her," Davy Jones stated. "And I hope that you know that all I have done I've done for you."

"Save it," Liam said as he reached behind him for the door. "Now, the heading."

Davy Jones nodded and glanced once at Killian before following his other back onto deck. Killian watched the two of them go and then fed the liquid to Emma. "Emma," he apologized as he brushed a piece of hair out of her face after she had drunk on the small amount of liquid. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" Emma asked, using what little strength she did have to speak. "What are you sorry for?"

"For insisting that Davy Jones was the way that we could get to the Promethean Flame."

Emma shook her head. "Don't... don't apologize. I wanted to do this. I wanted to find a way to save you."

"Oh Emma," he whispered. "Don't you know that you've already saved me?"

Despite the pain, Emma smiled. "You saved me too. You stayed with me, when no one else in my life ever has. You've followed me to the ends of the earth..."

"And time," Killian interjected. "Don't forget about that."

Emma laughed, and then winced due to the pain. "How could I possibly forget about that?" she asked. "You took me to my first ball..."

"You wore a red dress."

Emma smiled. "I did."

Killian leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I love you Emma Swan."

"I love you too Killian," she whispered against his cheek.

They stayed like that… holding on to one another until Liam appeared in the doorway.

"We've reached the island brother," he said. "A boat is ready to go ashore."

"Great," Killian said with a sigh of relief. "Liam, can you sit with Emma while…"

"No," Emma interjected, trying to sit up on her own.

"Luv," Killian began with worry. "What are you trying to do?"

"I'm going with you," Emma insisted.

"No offence lass but you're gravely injured," Liam pointed out.

"I know that," she snapped. "

"Luv my brother is right."

"Killian," Emma pleaded. "I'm coming with you."

Killian knew that there was a thousand and one reasons as to why Emma should not under any circumstance travel on some unknown island, but the look in her eyes made him reconsider his position. She seemed to have regained her strength. Clearly the liquid within the vial had done what it was supposed to do.

"Alright," he said at last. "She goes."


	26. To Kill A God 2

**Chapter 2: The True Love of Killian Jones**

Killian helped Emma to her feet, and together they walked slowly out onto the deck. An emerald green island glittered not far from where the ship was anchored. It rose out of the turquoise water like a pyramid.

"The boat is ready to leave," Liam said, pointing to where two men were waiting.

"How can we trust the crew?" Killian asked.

"The crew has been trapped for eternity on this ship," Liam explained. "They were all too happy to partake in a mutiny."

"Well thanks to the Sea Goddess for that," Killian stated. "Hopefully we'll be back soon."

"We better," Emma muttered, gritting her teeth against the pain. "We have to return to Storybrooke soon."

"I know love," Killian said. "We will,"

"No…" she interjected. "You don't understand. Before your father…." She paused and shook her head. "Before Davy Jones stabbed me, I saw a vision."

"A vision of what?" asked Liam.

"A vision of Storybrooke. I saw Hades in control of everything. My parents and all our friends were…" she paused and tried to quell her fear of the word. "Dead."

"Are they-?"

"They will be," Emma answered. "If we don't return before tomorrow their time."

"Then we shall hurry." Killian promised.

They went to the boat. It was lowered down to the still water and Killian deftly rowed them to shore. They disembarked and then made their way towards the jungle. They hadn't even reached the edge when a giant eagle scooped them up and flew them up to the summit. It deposited them on a massive rock where a man white snow white hair was waiting.

"So…" he said with a knowing smile. "You have come for my flame."

"I'm sorry," Killian began warily. "But who are you?"

The man smiled. "My name is Prometheus."

"Prometheus?" Emma asked, wincing as the pain in her side increased— no doubt from her time spent in the eagle's talon. "Aren't you supposed to be chained to a rock?"

Prometheus laughed. "As your kind would say… been there, done that."

"You're not trapped anymore?" Killian asked.

Prometheus shook his head. "After a millennia of being tortured day in and day out, Zeus took mercy on my immortal soul. He knew that I acted only out of compassion for the mortals that we created… and so he gave me my life back… mostly."

"Mostly?" Emma asked.

"I am to stay here guarding what is left of the Promethean Flame until such a time as it can be given to someone worthy…" Prometheus paused and looked at Emma. "You are worthy. You shall take the flame and combine it with your power."

Emma shook her head. "No… no it's not for me. It's for Killian. I need it to reunite his soul with his body."

Prometheus smiled sadly. "That is not how it works."

"Then how does it work?" Killian asked.

"It is powerful magic," Promethus answered. "Ancient magic… it cannot bring a soul back from the dead, but it can save one on the brink of it."

"Will it now?" Killian asked. "Luv, you must take it."

Emma shook her head. "No."

"Swan," Killian pleaded, holding her close. "Take it. Save yourself."

Emma blinked back tears. "It was meant to save you."

"I know," Killian said. "I know and we'll find another way."

"What if we don't?" Emma asked, turning to face him fearfully. "What if there is no other way. What if I lose you…?"

"Emma… you still have a life to live. This flame can help you do it."

"But what sort of life could I possibly have without you?"

"Emma," Killian pleaded. "Save yourself."

"Would it change your mind to know that if you take the flame Saviour, it can be used to fuse two souls together."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Killian asked.

"It means that she can bind her soul to yours. A binding of souls will mean that wherever one goes, the other will follow. You will not be able to cross over into the next life until the Saviour is ready to go as well…" Prometheus stated. "…provided of course, you have true love between you."

Killian looked at Emma fearfully.

"Okay then," Emma said without a moment hesitation.

"Wait," Killian interjected. "What if this isn't true love."

"You doubt her?" Prometheus asked.

"You doubt me?" Emma echoed.

"Of course not," Killian assured. "But… True Love is rare. What are the chances that a pirate like me could be so fortunate as to have found the truest of loves, with you?"

Emma smiled and kissed him. "I believe," she told him. "So trust me."

Killian nodded. "Always."

Prometheus clapped his hands together. "Excellent."

There was a flash of light, and Emma stumbled backwards.

"Was that it?" Killian asked. "Did it work?"

Emma reached to her wound and nodded. "I'm healed."

"As I said you would," Prometheus said with a smile. "Now…?"

"Now what?" Killian asked.

"Now kiss the girl," Prometheus answered.

Killian gulped. "Emma… I—"

Emma didn't let him finish his sentence. She just grabbed hold of him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him towards her. She kissed him deeply and ferociously, and as she did so, a wave of magic emanated from the two of them. Emma pulled back and stumbled slightly. She had been part of a true love's kiss before, when she saved her son from Regina's cursed apple turnover back when she had first come to Storybrooke. She was relieved, and thrilled to know that she and Killian shared the same magic.

Killian however was just staring at her with wide eyes. "Emma… was that?"

"True love," she whispered as she let him wrap his arms around her. "You're my true love Killian."

Killian stood still as stone. From the moment that he had met Emma he had known how special she was. He had felt their connection right away and that was one of the reasons why he had worked so hard— he had wanted to be worthy of her. However, never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought that they could be one another's true love. And now, that it had been confirmed, he was in awe.

"Well… say something son," Prometheus exclaimed.

"Emma…" he breathed.

"Yes?" she asked expectantly.

Killian smiled, an unknown secret twinkling in his eyes. "I love you."

Emma returned his smile. "I love you too."


	27. To Kill A God 3

_Author's Note: How many apologies can a person possibly make? I swore up and down that I would get this story finished post-haste... but life has had other plans. I had report cards to write, my sister got married, and my grandfather is in the hospital (and we've got quite the battle to face). Amidst all the chaos in my life right now, this story has sat, waiting to be finished. Well... it isn't finished quite yet, but here is another chapter to add to the pile. The finish line is in sight guys (provided of course I decide to leave the land of untold stories alone) and I hope that you'll stick with me through the summer as I finish what I started back in October 2015. Leave a review if you have the chance... I love hearing what you all think!_

 _Thanks!_

 _-Anjirika_

 **Chapter 3: Siren Song**

Killian and Emma bid Prometheus goodbye, and the immortal fire-giver, took Emma's hand and pressed down into it. "Remember this saviour," he told her in a voice that was barely about a whisper. "In the darkest moments, love will light the way."

Emma looked to Prometheus in confusion. What could the immortal possibly mean? Emma wanted to ask him for clarification but he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What happened to him? Killian asked as he came back to stand at Emma's side.

"I think… I think he crossed over," Emma said as she looked at the spot where Prometheus had been standing. "He said that he was hanging around until he found someone to hand the fire too…"

"And now you have it," Killian finished. "How does it feel luv?"

Emma held out her hand, the one that Prometheus had held, and shot out a beam of light from it. Killian shaded his eyes from the display of power, and Emma found herself in awe of what she could now do.

"I feel strong," she said at last.

"Strong enough to defeat a god?" he asked.

Emma nodded. "Yes. Let's go get Hades."

They returned to the _Flying Dutchman_ where they found Davy Jones still in irons, and the crew happily following the orders of the elder Jones brother. They set sail from Prometheus's island and headed back towards Storybrooke. Because they were following the true heading of the compass, the journey took them in a straight line over the ocean. According to Liam's calculations, it would take no more than a couple days to return from whence they had come, and when Emma did the math in her head, she knew that she would only have a couple hours to find her family and come up with a plan before her vision came to pass.

Emma spent hours trying to come up with a way to defeat the Lord of the Underworld. Emma wondered whether or not the newfound power of the Promethean Flame would do her any good, but whenever she tried to unleash the full potential of the power that she felt welling up inside of her, she found that she just could not let go.

"You seem frustrated Swan," Killian said one day as the sun was setting over the horizon.

"It's these powers," Emma admitted. "I can feel how much more powerful I am, but I just can't figure out how to hone them."

"Maybe it's something that you have to feel, instead of learn."

Emma looked to Killian. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean I have heard tales of wizards in far off lands, who are gifted magic for each level that they progress through. They have the power within them, and they intellectually know how to use it, and yet their power does not manifest itself unless there is a time of great need."

"So… you think that I just have to trust in myself, and everything will be fine?"

"Aye luv," Killian answered. "Exactly what I'm saying."

"But that means I'll have to be patient," Emma reminded him. "And you know how well I do when I'm asked to be patient."

Killian smiled. "Well, there are a couple of things that I can think of to help pass the time."

"Oh yeah?" Emma asked as she reached out and grabbed the lapels of his jacked. "I believe that I would be very interested to—"

"Did you hear that?" one of the crewmembers yelled.

Emma and Killian turned to look at the man who was holding onto the rigging that went out the main sail.

"What is it Ben?" Killian shouted up. "What do you hear?"

"Music," the pirate responded in a dream-like voice. "Such beautiful music."

Emma and Killian watched as he let go of the rigging with both his hands. A wave hit the boat and he went overboard, falling into the sea. Emma and Killian raced to the side of the boat, shouting for help, but none came.

"Killian," Emma whispered as she grabbed his hand. "What's going on?"

Killian looked around and saw that everyone, even his own brother, wore the same dream-like expression on their faces. "Damn," he cursed.

"What is it?" Emma asked. "What's happening?"

"It's the Sirens," Killian answered. "They're calling to them."

"What?" Emma asked, not understanding the reference.

"Help me tie them up," Killian said as he grabbed a large unused piece of rigging rope from the deck. "I'll explain as we go."

Emma and Killian worked as quickly as they could, tying up the crew to the deck, the masts, even each other, all to ensure that no one went overboard like poor Ben. As they worked, Killian explained to Emma about the Sirens of the Sea. He called them the Daughters of Triton and explained how they were cast off from their home for their jealousy. They were cursed to roam the seas, using their ethereal voices to lure unsuspecting sailors to their deaths.

"But I don't hear anything," Emma said as they tied up the last pirate.

"Nor do I love," Killian admitted. "It's a mystery."

Emma looked to Killian and pondered the question. "Could it be because we are—"

"Dammit Liam," Killian interjected. "Stop!"

Killian ran past Emma. She turned to follow him with her eyes. She saw how Liam had undone the ropes that had been holding him to the ships wheel. He was now balanced precariously on the railings and would soon be overboard. A wave crashed into the side of the ship and knocked Liam backwards. Killian caught his brother and for a moment Emma felt as though everything would be fine. However, another much larger wave crashed into she ship and this time the wall of water pushed across the deck. Anything that was not tied down was washed overboard though a hole in the railing, and that included Liam and Killian.

"Killian!" Emma cried out as she watched her true love be swept up with the wave. She reached out with her hands, begging her magic to save the man she loved. There was a flash of white light, and suddenly everything around her stilled. She blinked in confusion for a moment, and then realized that while everything was frozen, she could move. She raced to the hole in the railing where Killian and Liam fell through. She saw that Liam was holding onto Killian's hand, and that Killian was desperately reaching for the ship with his hook. Emma got down on her hands and knees and was reaching out to help him, when suddenly she felt herself being pulled away from him.

"No!" she argued as she came to a standing position.

"You will have the chance to save him," came an ethereal voice. "We just wanted to see whether or not you had the power."

Emma looked around her. She couldn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" she called out. "Who are you?"

"We are the Sirens," came the voice. Emma looked and saw a woman made of water all of sudden standing before her.

"What do you want with me?" Emma asked.

"We wanted to see if the rumours are true… do you really have the Promethean Flame?"

Emma's brow furrowed. "And what if I do?"

"We know you do," the Siren told her. "You stopped all of time with your magic."

Emma looked around. "You mean this wasn't you?"

The Siren laughed. "No. It was you."

"This… this was a test."

The Siren nodded. "It was."

"Why would you do this to me? To us?"

"We had to see if you had the Flame," the Siren told her. "And you do."

"So what now?" Emma asked.

"Now we leave you with this advice… the only way to fight fire, is with fire."

Emma wanted to ask the Siren what she meant but in a flash she was gone. Emma found that she was free from their magic. She raced to the side of the ship and reached out for Killian. The minute her hands grabbed his hook, time restarted.

"Emma?" he asked as he looked up at her. "How did you get there so quick?"

Emma smiled at him. "Magic."

The seas were instantly calmer, allowing Emma to pull the Jones brothers back up on deck. When they were on their feet Emma wrapped her arms around Killian.

"Luv… are you okay?" he asked.

"I am now," she told him. "You were right. The magic does come when I call."

"See luv, I knew you'd figure it out."

Emma nodded. "Now that I have… let's go save our family."


	28. To Kill A God 4

_Author's Note: Hello gang... this summer continues to be a hard one for me. I have spent most days with my Grandfather and while treatment is going well, it has been exhausting for all involved. I haven't spent much time on my computer but when I have this story has been calling to me. I finally decided to sit down today and finish at least one chapter. I hope that you enjoy it, and that you'll leave a review if you have the time. Reading what you guys think brightens my spirit enormously! Stay safe lovelies, I hope to have a new chapter for you soon._

 **Chapter 4: Return to Storybrooke**

The closer that they got to Storybrooke, the more anxious that Emma got. She was worried that she had miscalculated in her mind. She was petrified that they would return home only to find out that Hades had enacted his devious plan. Emma kept glancing at her phone, waiting for the moment when she would regain the mobile signal. She knew that the moment that they were back in their world, she would know one way or another if her family was all right. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that if anything had happened to her family, then she would know in her heart. But there was always that little bit of doubt.

"It will be alright luv," Killian said as he came to stand beside her.

Emma gave him a weak smiled and interlaced her fingers with his. "I hope so," she whispered.

When she glanced down at her phone, she saw the little bars, which meant that they were within the range of the mobile towers. She quickly dialled her mother's number and waited. Every ring made her stomach knot. Every heartbeat that passed made her question whether or not the date in her vision had been right. When the line rang through to voicemail, Emma nearly began to panic.

"Mom," she said with her voice wavering. "It's Emma. I need you to call me, right away."

She ended the call and then immediately dialled her father. Unlike her mother, her father picked up right away.

 _"Emma?"_ he asked.

"Dad?" she asked back, relief flooding through her. "Is everything okay? Where's Mom?"

 _"She's changing baby Neal,"_ David replied. _"What is it Emma? Is everything okay?"_

"Everything's fine," Emma promised. "Or at least it will be."

 _"Is that Emma?"_ asked Mary-Margaret from the background. _"Did she find the flame?"_

 _"Is that Mom?"_ Henry asked as well. _"Did she save Hook?"_

 _"Your mother-"_

"I heard," Emma interjected. "Tell Mom that I found the flame, and tell Henry that I couldn't use it to save Hook."

Emma waited while her father related all of this to her mother and son. When that was done, her father returned his attention back to her. _"We've had no luck finding a way to defeat Hades and to send the Underworld back to well... the underworld..."_

"Dad listen," Emma interrupted. "I need you to get everyone to safe places... The Merry Men's camp in the forest, Regina's vault... and maybe even Regina's house."

 _"Why?"_

"I'll explain when I get back... we're almost at the docks now."

 _"Do you want us to meet you there?"_ David inquired.

"No. I want you to make sure that the children are well taken care of by the Nuns... Fairies... and then I want you and Mom and Regina and anyone else who wants to fight at the library."

 _"Okay Emma,"_ David said. _"I can do that."_

"Thank Dad..."

 _"Anytime Emma."_

Her father ended the call and Emma looked to Killian.

"Hades hasn't started the battle yet."

"Well that's a good thing luv, isn't it?"

"Yes," Emma agreed. "A very good thing."

"You do have a plan though right?" he asked. "I mean, I would follow you into the most hopeless of battles, don't get me wrong, I just..." he paused and took Emma's hands.

"What?" she asked him. "You know that you can tell me anything."

"Aye," Hook agreed. "I just... I..."

There was something that he was trying to say, something that he had tried to say on Prometheus's island, but just like then, he changed his mind and shook his head.

"This doesn't have anything to do with you thinking that you're still a villain does it?" Emma asked, almost heartbroken to think that Killian could still view himself in such away. "Because you're not one you know. I don't know if you ever really were."

"Please luv," Killian said with a shake of his head. "Don't say that. I've done things..."

"We've all done things," Emma reminded. "Even my own parents. They sent baby Lily to this world just to save my soul... that's about as dark a thing as you can do, taking away someone's child... but they chose a better path... they chose to be heroes and they believe it. So can you. You just have to believe in yourself."

Killian smiled his roguish smile and wrapped his good hand around Emma. "I will be anything for you, luv. You make me a better man."

Emma leaned into his embrace. "You make me better too you know," she whispered. "And all I want is for you to be mine."

"Then I will be yours luv," he whispered softly as well. "For as long as you'll have me."

 _Then that will be forever,_ Emma thought to herself. It was a scary thing to admit, even in the relatively safe confines of her mind. Especially since by all accounts Hook was still technically dead. He was a spirit who was in desperate need of having his soul returned to his body and his heart restarted...

Emma stood up straight as the realization dawned on her. "That's it."

"What's it?" Hook asked.

"I know how to save you," Emma said, her eyes wide with excitement."

"What do you mean you know how to save me?" Killian asked. "You know how reunite my soul with my body?"

"Yes," Emma was almost gleeful at the thought. "I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner..."

"But there is no spell to bring back the dead... is there?"

"No," Emma confirmed. "I couldn't do anything without your soul. I thought that it would be a simple matter of retrieving it and coaxing it back into your body... like I did with your heart, but then I found out that it needed to be anchored and that's why we sought out the Promethean Flame, but now I have the Promethean Flame, and your soul is bound to me and..." she paused and took a deep breath. "To save you, all I need to do is split my heart."

Killian looked aghast. "Split your heart?"

"Like my mother did. She crushed David's heart to enact the Curse, and then she had Regina split her heart to save him." Emma paused and waited to see if he realized where she was going. "Don't you see Killian? You're my true love, and I'm yours. That means that my heart will be strong enough to survive a split. I can put your soul back in your body and anchor it to half of my heart... it already belongs to you anyways. This will just make it more permanent."

Killian's eyes widened as he realized what she was saying. "You're brilliant Swan," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Emma melted into the kiss and would have stayed like that for ages if it weren't for an awkward cough behind them.

"Little brother," Liam began. "We're nearly at the docks."

Killian pulled away. Together, he and Emma looked. They were back in Storybrooke.

"Alright luv," Killian said resolutely. "Let's go defeat Hades."

"And once that's done, I will save you," Emma promised.


End file.
